


Flaming Nargles

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender tragic triofic love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is dedicated to the site that featured trio fics of these wonderful characters. Hope this comes across as a tender love story, let me know what you think! Approx 10 chapters

Harry smiled as he showered and dressed. He was on a weeks holidays from the Auror department, and he was bored out of his mind. All his friends were working, and except for outings with young Teddy, he had nothing to do with his days. He'd never been one for mindless shopping, Grimmauld Place had had a makeover a couple of years ago and been sold. Harry had brought a new house and had decorated it then. Apart from taking in a couple of movies in the cinema, Harry had lay around his house watching dvds. He was glad of the invite to the Lovegood's house.

He flooed over, stumbling out of the fireplace. Something delicious was cooking on the stove, and he sniffed appreciatively. He looked around, marevelling as he always did at the transformation of the Lovegood's house. When he, Hermione and Ron had been there during their hunt for the Horcruxes, and Xeno had told them the story of the Deathly Hallows, the place was a shambles. Luna and Ginny hadn't changed anything until Xeno had passed away. Then Ginny had stepped up and transformed the Lovegood house into a home, with comfy sofas and throw rugs. Harry always loved visiting two of his favourite girls.

“Hello?” he called, realising he'd been there for several moments and no-one was around. “It's Harry.”

“Hello, Harry,” came Luna's musical voice. 

Harry turned to look up the stairs. Luna stood there in her dressing gown.

“Am I too early?” asked Harry.

“No, you're on time. I'll just get dressed and come down. Please, make yourself comfortable. Ginny made biscuits, they're on the kitchen counter.” She disappeared into her room.

Harry wandered over to the kitchen and snagged a couple of biscuits. He looked out the window, marvelling at the magnificent garden Neville had created for them. Before, the house sat in the middle of a large block of land, but he had transformed it into an oasis of colour, wending it's way to the creek. Harry knew one side had a vegetable garden, but the other side was all glorious colour. An outdoor setting had obviously been used earlier, and the scene was set up for wonderful picnics in the warmer weather. Again, Harry felt quite homey here.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry. Ginny just came home from work and we were upstairs in bed. She's just hopped into the shower. How have you been?” asked Luna.

Harry blushed as he imagined what she and Ginny had been doing upstairs. While he knew they had been a couple since the end of the war, he still found himself thinking about them together. He supposed it was because he once had feelings for Ginny, and had hoped to act on them once the war was over. 

Ginny and he had become really close friends during his sixth year, her fifth. Harry wanted to develop something more, but Ginny was already on Voldemort's hit list for her involvement in the diary. He decided not to pursue anything with her until the end of the war.

She had been so supportive of him when it had ended. He had grieved and brooded, and only Ginny had been able to comfort him. She'd sat with him in silence when he just wanted compaany. She'd held him when it all just got too much and he cried. And she snapped at him when he started to feel sorry for himself.

Then she returned to Hogwarts for her last year, and by the time she was finished, she was with Luna.

They'd always been the best of friends, Ginny and Luna. Harry could only guess what they had been through, along with Neville, at Hogwarts while he was away. Then Luna had been taken by Death Eaters and held at Malfoy Manor. She's escaped with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr Ollivander just after Easter. Ginny had confided to Harry later that Luna had been raped repeatedly while she had been at Malfoy Manor. Ginny had split herself between Harry and Luna after the war, comforting her two friends.

Ginny had started working with her father at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry. Ron and Hermione had started going out, but soon broke up. It made it awkward to hang around both of them together, and if he hung around with one, the other felt left out. Neville was off on a year sabatical, before he came back and started training as a herbologist. Seamus and his family returned to Ireland, and Dean was training at an art school in Paris.

Harry had thrown himself into his Auror training and helping Andromeda to raise Teddy Lupin, his godson. He still liked to get together once a month with all the Weasley men, and they still considered him part of the family. Molly still sighed when she saw Harry and Ginny together, shaking her head as if to say, 'If only...'

Ginny came downstairs, her hair still damp from her shower. She came over to Harry and hugged him. “Hi, how are you? We've missed you. It's been too long.”

“I'm good,” said Harry, returning the hug. He inhaled her fresh flowery fragrance, closing his eyes. He opened them to see Luna regarding him thoughtfully. He pulled away, smiling at them both.

“I've been really busy at work, you know. Any free time I've had, I'm usually over at Andi's place, helping her with Teddy. He's six now, and getting quite a handful for her,” he replied.

Ginny wandered over to the bubbling pots on the stove. “And you're on holidays now? Any plans?” she called over her shoulder, as she stirred.

“Not really. I went into Muggle London the other day, took in a movie. Everyone is either working or too busy to catch up,” shrugged Harry.

“Yes, we really should try to have a catch up with everyone. We hardly see anyone these days. How's Hermione? Here love, try this,” said Ginny, offering a spoon to Luna to taste.

“Er, she's good. Busy with work and-” Harry watched as Luna tried the soup and nodded, then Ginny and she shared a gentle loving kiss. They exchanged a look of love that made Harry feel left out.

“Busy with work, and?” Ginny queried, turning her attention back to him. Luna started laying out table settings. Harry remembered the bottle of wine he'd brought with him.

“Oh, sorry. Ah, her and John just celebrated their one year anniversary of dating. Hermione thinks he may propose soon. Here, I brought wine. Hope it goes with our meal,” he said, placing it on the table.

Luna picked it up and read it. “Ooh, should be perfect. Harry, why don't you open it and let it breathe. Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

Harry had taken the wine back to open, but nearly dropped it at Luna's question. “Ah, no. My dating life is pretty abysmal. Rarely go past the two or three dates. By then, their true colours usually come out. I'm sure you've read about it in the Prophet,” he said, bitterly.

More than one witch he'd dated had taken their story to the Daily Prophet, spilling details of their time together. It was usually false, with wild stories of fantastic sex, loads of money being thrown around, and her hopes of becoming Mrs Potter. Harry had to take out a court order so that if they were to print anything like that, they needed to get Harry's permission. Of course, if they merely used the word 'alleged' they could print whatever the hell they liked, and often did.

“I'd rather just hang out with Teddy, to be honest. Kids are amazing. I like catching up with friends from Hogwarts too. I was really happy to get your invitation,” smiled Harry.

Luna and Ginny exchanged a look. Harry even thought he saw a small nod from Luna to Ginny. He frowned, feeling like he was missing out on something.

“Take a seat while I dish up,” said Ginny. “Harry, could you cut the bread, please? Lu, will you take Harry's bowl over, love?”

She ladled some soup into a bowl and handed it to Luna. Luna placed it in front of Harry, who salivated at the flavours emanating from the bowl.

“Smells so good, Gin. You definitely take after your Mum when it comes to cooking,” said Harry.

Luna brought her bowl to the table and sat down. Harry poured them all a glass of wine while Ginny brought her bowl over to the table and sat down.

“To good friends and good times,” toasted Luna. Harry and Ginny clicked their glasses with Luna's and they began eating.

“Mmm, delicious,” sighed Harry, happily.

“All the vegetables are from our own garden,” said Ginny, buttering some bread.

“How's things at the Quibbler, Luna?” asked Harry.

“Good. Our readership is up, thanks to some exciting stories we've been running lately. Have you seen them?” Luna asked him.

“Er no, sorry. Like I said, busy at work,” said Harry. Ginny winked at him, knowing he didn't read the Quibbler.

“That's okay, I'll send you home with some copies to read. I'm leaving soon to go on an expedition with Rolf Scamander. He's the great nephew of Newt Scamander, author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I'm so excited. We may have found a large group of the Crumple Horned Snorkak. We'll be able to observe their habits and document them. It's like a dream come true for me,” said Luna, excitedly.

“Wow, that's great, Luna. How long will you be gone?” asked Harry, using his bread to mop up his soup. He noted Ginny frown as Luna talked about her expedition.

“I'm not sure. At least a fortnight, possibly a month,” said Luna.

Ginny sighed, and Luna placed her hand over Ginny's. They exchanged a loving smile, before going back to their meal.

Ginny dished up a nice shepherd's pie for the main meal, warning Harry to keep some room for dessert. His eyes lit up when he spied a treacle tart waiting to be cut up.

They exchanged news of their friends. Ginny stayed in touch with many of them. The Patil twins had opened a dress shop and were doing so well they had opened another. Dean was doing well at art school, no surprise there. From Dean, Ginny had found out that Seamus had taken over the pub his parents had bought. He'd married a local girl, and they were expecting their first child.

“Wow, Seamus as a dad. Should be interesting,” chuckled Harry, “I hope the poor kid doesn't get his ability to blow everything up!”

Luna and Ginny laughed. “Well, that ability came in handy at the final battle,” reminded Ginny. “I can still see the look on Seamus' face when Mcgonagall told him to blow the castle up. Blow it up, he asked her. Boom? Boom, she told him,” laughed Ginny, trying to replicate Seamus' Irish accent and Minerva's Scottish one

“I'd like to see the headmistress' face when she realises that she'll have Seamus' kid to teach. She may decide to retire by then, though,” said Luna.

“I can't imagine that place without her,” said Ginny. “Still, it was hard to go on without Dumbledore, but we did.” She sighed.

Ginny dished up the dessert while Luna made coffee, although Ginny drank tea. Harry sat back and watched them, feeling satisfyingly full.

“Best meal and company I've had in ages. Thanks, ladies,” he said, toasting them.

“You're welcome here anytime, Harry. One of us is usually home. If you just want some company, or to bring Teddy over for a picnic, just floo over,” said Ginny.

“Actually Harry, perhaps you could pop over and see Ginny while I'm away. I don't want her to get lonely,” said Luna.

“Lu,” said Ginny, shooting her a glance.

“Of course I will. You know I'd do anything for you both,” said Harry, smiling at them.

“Would you, Harry?” asked Luna.

“Of course. Anything,” said Harry.

Ginny held her breath as Luna asked the next question.

“Would you get Ginny pregnant, please Harry?”

Harry spat out his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you say?” asked Harry, sure he'd heard wrong.

“We want to have a baby. We've decided we'd like you to be the father. Will you help us. Please?” asked Luna.

Harry swallowed, wondering if he was being attacked by Wrackspurts. “Um, how? I mean, how? I know you don't do that...with men. So how would we, um, get you pregnant. Unless you wanted...with me. Oh shite, I'm mumbling aren't I?”

Ginny chuckled. “It's okay, Harry. I know this came out of left field for you. We don't need an answer right now. Think about it. We'd like you to donate sperm which would be inseminated into me. If we were successful, Luna and I would raise the baby. You could be as involved as you want.”

“So you weren't just taking the piss out of me. You really want to do this, and you want me to be the father of your child?” asked Harry.

“Of course we weren't taking the piss. You're a good man, Harry. We'd both love you to be the father of our child,” said Ginny.

“Me? You want me?” asked Harry, dumbfounded.

“We asked Neville first. After all, he did take both our virginitys and we trust him completely. But he declined. I think Hannah and him are trying for a baby, and she's always been a bit jealous of our friendship with Neville,” explained Luna.

“You were the only other one we thought of,” said Ginny to Harry.

“Neville was both your first?” asked Harry, looking at them both. They nodded.

“Well, Ginny was hoping it would have been you, but it happened the year you were away. The three of us were in the Room of Requirement and well, it just happened,” said Luna.

“The three of you?” exclaimed Harry, looking from one to the other. “You wanted me to be your first?” he asked Ginny.

Ginny looked upset and embarassed. “Yeah. Obviously it wasn't meant to happen, though. I didn't know if I would see you again. I needed the comfort. Nev and Luna were there, and it was, well, perfect.”

“It was,” agreed Luna. “Nev is a good lover. I'd like to know who taught him. Hannah is a lucky girl,” she sighed. Ginny nodded.

Harry felt a surge of jealousy for Neville. A girl only had one first time, and Neville had been lucky enough to be that guy for both of these wonderful women.

“That's why you wanted him to be the father?” asked Harry.

Luna nodded. “Yes. He understands us. We have no secrets from him. But you and Nev are very much alike. It must be because you're both Leo's. He did say he may help us later, after Hannah gets pregnant, but somehow I don't think Hannah will allow it.”

Harry wondered what secrets Neville knew about Luna and Ginny. “So, um, how will this work?”

“Well, I'd let you know when it's a good time for me to get pregnant. You could come here, or I could come to yours. You'd have to wank, and save me your sperm. The fresher it is the better,” explained Ginny.

Harry blushed. “The fresher?”

“Yeah, you know, as soon as you've come, we need to get it in me as soon as we can. Then I'd need to lay down and hope you have champion swimmers. We'd get only a few chances every month,” she said.

“What if I can't, um, come? What if I suffer from performance anxiety?” asked Harry, only half joking.

“Well, you could watch porn, or if you know someone, they could help you out. I, er, guess I could lend a hand, or a mouth, if I had to,” said Ginny.

“What?” asked Harry, shocked. “You'd do...that! To me?” His dick twitched in his pants.

“Sure,” shrugged Ginny. 

Harry looked shocked. Luna smiled at him. “Ginny's is bi-sexual, Harry. If it would make it easier, the two of you could shag.”

Ginny looked from Luna back to Harry and nodded. “Although I am a Weasley witch. I may just have to look at your dick and I could get pregnant. But then, there's no fun in that!” She winked at Harry.

“But you...I thought...” Harry gestured between the two witches.

Ginny sighed. “ I love Luna and I'm in a committed relationship with her. She's the one for me. But yes, I would have sex with you if that's the way you want to do this. IF you agree to do this,” said Ginny.

“Wow,” said Harry, his head spinning. “I wasn't expecting this. I think I'm going to need some time to think about it all.”

“Of course, Harry. We understand that. Don't hesitate if you have any questions, please call us or come over. If you like, we can have papers drawn up, make it all legal,” said Luna, calmly.

Harry stood up and stumbled, not due to the wine. “I'll let you know what I decide,” he said, heading for the floo.

“Harry?”

Harry stopped and turned back to Ginny. She hugged him. “It's okay to say no. We'd understand, and it wouldn't affect our friendship. This is a huge thing we're asking, we know that. Take your time,” she said gently.

Harry returned the hug, and then hugged Luna, feeling her tense. “I-I'm truly humbled that you would ask me, honest. I think you'd both make great mums. I promise you, I'll think about it and let you know as soon as I can. Thanks for dinner.”

With that, he stumbled into their floo and came out the other side, falling flat on his ass.

Ginny and Luna closed their floo. They quickly cleaned up the remnants of their meal, using their wands to clean the dishes.

Ginny stared out of the window into the darkness. Luna came behind her, putting her arms around her waist. She lay her chin on Ginnys' shoulder, looking out the same window.

“Well, we've asked him. Now we need to wait for his answer,” sighed Ginny.

“He'll say yes,” said Luna, confidently. Her hands moved up to cup Ginny's breasts. They teased her nipples, making them harden. She leaned in to kiss Ginny's neck. 

“Soon you'll have a big belly, full with a baby,” she whispered in Ginny's ear.

“Our baby,” said Ginny, turning to kiss Luna on the mouth. Luna returned the kiss, their tongues dancing.

“It was a nice night tonight, wasn't it?” asked Luna, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder happily.

“Harry is good company,” agreed Ginny. 

“I think you'll have to shag him,” said Luna. 

“Let's wait and see. He hasn't agreed to anything yet,” reminded Ginny.

“You'd like to though, wouldn't you?” asked Luna, her nimble fingers back at work.

“Mmmm, don't stop,” said Ginny, rubbing against Luna.

Luna pulled Ginny's top over her head. “No bra?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Or knickers,” said Ginny, smirking.

Luna spun Ginny around and took one breast in her mouth. Ginny moaned, running her hands through Luna's blonde locks.

“Lu, let's go to bed,” she begged.

“I want to taste you,” said Luna, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

“Yes, Lu, anything you want. I'm so horny,” admitted Ginny.

“Good. I want your cum all over my face,” said Luna.

Luna did get to wear Ginnys' cum later that night. Ginny licked it all off, then proceeded to return the favour to Luna.

Later, as they lay in each others arms, Luna asked Ginny, “Did you think about shagging Harry while I made you cum?” 

“Yes,” said Ginny, “and it turned me on.” Ginny and Luna had no secrets from each other, especially when it came to their sex life. If they wanted to try something, they did. If one of them didn't like something, they stopped. They both agreed they didn't want to live a life together of lies and half truths.

In his bed on the other side of town, Harry lay in his bed, wanking to the thought of shagging Ginny and getting her pregnant.

Four days later saw Harry back at work. He'd spent the last few days of his holidays seriously contemplating Ginny and Luna's idea. He'd even made a list of pros and cons. He'd always dreamed of having a family of his own. Was this his opportunity? His only opportunity? Who would they turn to if he turned them down?

He'd spent his last day of holidays with Teddy. He always felt better around this cute little kid. He was funny and loving. Andromeda was always telling Harry he'd make a good father, and was a good father figure to Teddy.

“Bye Harry. I love you,” said Teddy, as he waved goodbye to his favourite person in the whole world.

“I love you too, mate,” said Harry. “Be good for your grandma. I'll see you soon. Bye.”

He'd returned to his quiet, empty home. He missed Teddy's presence already. He missed the hominess of the Lovegood's, which reminded him of the Burrow.

He'd taken his pad and pen upstairs, deciding to make a list of questions that he would need to ask. For he knew that he was probably going to say yes.

Harry raised his head from the report he was reading at the sound of the knock on his office door. “Come in,” he called.

The door opened and his secretary, Linda, popped her head in. “There's a Miss Luna Lovegood here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment, but said she only needed to speak with you briefly, if you have time.”

“Send her in, Linda,” said Harry. He was puzzled as to why Luna would visit him at work. Despite being pretty sure he would agree, there were still some things he hoped to work out before he committed fully. He hoped to see them and ask questions on the weekend, when he had a day off.

“Hi Luna,” he said, gesturing to a seat opposite his desk. “Please, sit down.”

“Hello, Harry. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I wanted us to have a talk alone,” said Luna.

“Okay,” said Harry, slowly, not sure if it was okay or not. “Does Gin know you're here?”

“Yes, she knows I was going to stop in and see you,” said Luna.

“I haven't made up my mind yet, Luna,” Harry said quickly.

Luna waved her hand. “Pfft, we both know you're going to say yes.”

“Really?” said Harry, sitting back in his chair. “You're pretty confident.”

“It's just the details we need to work out. Do you have any questions for me right now?” asked Luna.

“I'd want to be listed as the babys father on the birth certificate,” said Harry quickly.

“Of course,” said Luna.

“I'd want to be involved in the babys life. Hands on. No 'Uncle Harry'. I want to be acknowledged as the father.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Luna.

“I'd want to be there for the birth,” said Harry.

“I think Ginny would like that,” said Luna.

“I'd want to set up a trust fund for him or her,” said Harry. He had plenty of money and he'd already done the same for Teddy.

“That is completely up to you, although I'd expect nothing less,” said Luna calmly.

“Um, that's all I can think of for now,” said Harry. His key points had been agreed to, and at the moment, that was all he could think of.

“We'd also name you guardians of any children Ginny has with you, in case something happened to us,” said Luna.

“Children?” gulped Harry. He'd only been considering one baby.

“Ginny is a Weasley, Harry. There's probably a good chance of twins,” said Luna, smiling.

Harry nodded, thinking of Fred and George. 

“So I can go and tell Ginny you have agreed? I'm leaving next week, and Ginny is ovulating soon. The quicker we can get the details sorted, the sooner you can start trying. Have you thought about the method?” asked Luna.

Harry gulped. “I haven't actually agreed yet, Luna.”

Luna sighed and leaned forward. “It's okay, Harry. We both know you'll say yes. Do you know why?”

“Why?” asked Harry.

“Because you're in love with her. You love my Ginny,” stated Luna.

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but found he couldn't. His mouth gaped open and shut like a fish.

“Oh, it's okay. She's very lovable. She still has feelings for you. When we made love after you left the other night, she thought of you when she came,” said Luna, matter of factly.

“She did?” asked Harry, then blushed at the thought of the two women discussing him like that.

“You've always been in Ginny's heart, Harry. I accepted that a long time ago. If you hadn't have left to go on the Horcrux hunt, I suspect you and Ginny would have got together at Hogwarts and probably been married with a baby of your own by now,” said Luna.

“I didn't want Voldemort to know how important she was to me, so I decided to wait till the war was over. Of course, by then, you and she were together,” explained Harry.

“I'm not a jealous person, Harry. I realise you still love her, and to get her pregnant, you're probably going to want to shag her. Am I right?” asked Luna.

Harry slumped. He'd wanted to discuss this with Ginny alone. He nodded, finding it hard to look Luna in the eye.

“I understand that. Our baby will be made in an act of love. It's the best way, after all,” said Luna, calmly.

“Luna, I...” Harry didn't know what he really wanted to say to Luna.

“We both love Ginny, and she loves us both. The rest will sort itself out, Harry. So I can tell Ginny you agree?” asked Luna.

Harry nodded.

The die was cast.

“Excellent. I'm meeting her for lunch. You've made us both very happy, Harry. Thank you,” said Luna.

“Could I come over this weekend, work out some more details?” asked Harry, quickly.

“Of course, Harry. Ginny and I will be home all weekend, making love. I'm leaving soon, remember,” said Luna.

“Sure,” said Harry. “I'll see you soon.”

“You know, you should see Neville about getting a plant in here, Harry. The green energy it gives off is so soothing. If I see him, I'll ask him for you. Bye,” said a cheerful Luna.

“Thanks, Luna. Bye,” said Harry, standing as she stood up. He watched her leave, then sank back on to his chair.

He, Harry Potter, could be on the brink of fatherhood!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry checked the clock nervously. Ginny was due over anytime now. He'd received her owl at work yesterday, saying she was ovulating tomorrow, which just happened to be his day off. He owled her back, inviting her over. She knew he preferred she come to his place when they tried to get her pregnant.

He was as nervous this time as he was the first few times they'd tried conceiving. As always, he made sure his sheets were clean, and he lit candles in the room. The first time Ginny saw them, she was taken aback at Harry's intent to make this romantic. He promised her he was just trying to set the mood. Their lovemaking had been tentative the first time, but had got better every time. However, no pregnancy had been forthcoming as yet. Ginny reassured him that it had only been three months, which wasn't long at all. 

Harry didn't mind how long it took to get Ginny pregnant, although he did hate the look of disappointment on her face the last three months when she had told him she wasn't pregnant this time. 

The first month they'd tried had been okay, as they each learned what the other liked, sexually. Ginny told him it wasn't necessary, that they could just do missionary, but Harry, happy to be getting some regular sex, was keen to try different things. Ginny was an enthusiastic lover, and happy to try whatever Harry wanted. It was easier too, because Luna was out of town.

Last month, Luna had stayed home while Ginny came over. Harry had cooked her a meal and they enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine. Ginny had confessed that whenever she felt like sex with a man, she usually called Neville. Since his relationship with Hannah had developed, however, he was now unavailable. Ginny told Harry she liked having sex with him, and Harry certainly liked having sex with her.

The floo flared and Ginny stepped through. She smiled when she saw him, coming over to hug him. “Hi, hope I'm not late.”

“Not yet. Hopefully after tonight, you will be,” quipped Harry.

Ginny puzzled over his comment before she got it, then burst out laughing. Harry smiled. He loved Ginny's laugh.

“How are you? How was Teddy?” she asked him, taking a seat.

“Good. He ran me ragged at the park today. Wanted to come and stay the night. Asked me why I wanted to come home and play with a girl, instead of him,” chuckled Harry, remembering Teddy's derision of the word 'girl'.

“So, we're gonna play tonight, are we?” smirked Ginny.

“All night long,” said Harry, pulling her up and taking Ginny in his arms and kissing her. She responded, sliding her arms around his waist.

“Hold on,” whispered Harry, before Apparating her to his bedroom.

They landed on his bed. Ginny sighed as she saw the candles. “Harry, you don't have to do this.”

“It's for me. I like them,” insisted Harry, kissing and licking her neck.

“Okay then, now I know what to get you for your birthday,” smirked Ginny, arching into his touch.

“Will you breastfeed our baby?” asked Harry, taking one of her breasts in his mouth while his fingers played with the other.

“Oh yes,” said Ginny, holding his head to her chest. There was something about a man's touch that was so different from a woman's.

“Lucky baby,” said Harry, huskily, moving down her body.

“I'm already wet. Luna and I made love before I came over,” said Ginny.

Rather than deterring Harry, he continued down. Thinking about the two of them, as he had been doing a lot lately, made him horny.

“Good,” he said. He nuzzled her thighs, smelling Luna on them. He wondered if she had done it deliberately.

He licked and sucked, enough to get Ginny in a frenzy. He then moved up her body and plunged in to her warmth.

Ginny brought her thighs up and clenched him between them. Harry groaned, feeling himself go deeper inside her. He loved this feeling. His thrusts gained speed. Ginny's eyes were open, staring at him with a blazing look. He leaned down to kiss her as he spilled his seed into her. His thrusts slowed, but his kisses didn't.

“God, you're so beautiful. I love this, love being with you, in you,” he said, kissing her over and over.

They lay together after, getting their breath back. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He caressed her shoulder, and ran his hands through her hair.

“I imagined doing this with you a lot in my sixth year,” admitted Harry.

“Really? I had no idea. I knew we were becoming better friends, but you hid your feelings well,” said Ginny.

“Once I realised Voldemort was aware of you because of the diary, I knew I couldn't let you know how I felt. I nearly said something at Bill and Fleur's wedding. You looked stunning. I wished I could have danced with you. Held you in my arms before we left,” said Harry.

“Harry, this is all very nice to hear, but the fact is I didn't know how you felt. Our year at Hogwarts was hell, and even more so when we knew Luna had been kidnapped. I couldn't have got through it all without Neville. When I heard what Luna had gone through at Malfoy Manor, I know I needed to be there for her. She-she was so broken, Harry. There are things I can't tell you, not without Luna's blessing, but, gods, she's the bravest, most wonderful person I know. I love her, Harry,” said Ginny, looking him straight in the eye.

“I know you do. I see it in the way you look at each other. The little touches you give each other. You're lucky, both of you,” said Harry.

“It took us a long time to get there. Luna hated to be touched at first. Her poor Dad didn't know how to help her. She retreated into herself. Xeno told me it was like when she lost her mum. The both of us would lay side by side with her, not touching her, just letting her know we were there for her, and how special she was to us. Slowly but surely she started to come back to us,” said Ginny, sadly.

“I had no idea,” said Harry, shocked.

“I know. I didn't tell you because you were dealing with enough on your own,” explained Ginny.

“When did you, um, get together?” asked Harry.

“Not till we were back at Hogwarts for our last year. We'd spend a lot of time together in the Room of Requirement, and well, it just happened. The thing with Luna is that everything is so natural, There was no second guessing, no games being played. I was happier with her than I've been with anyone. Still am,” said Ginny.

“How long have you been thinking about having a baby?” asked Harry.

“I guess the last year or so. I started getting clucky after spending time with Bill and Fleur's little girls. Sometimes I'll take Tori and Teddy out for the day, and I love it. When I mentioned it to Lu, she agreed it was a good step for us, so we asked Nev,” said Ginny.

“He turned you down?” asked Harry.

“No, actually, he said yes. This was about a year ago, and he wasn't serious with Hannah then. I started to monitor my cycle, so I could work out when I ovulated. When we came to him six months ago, he said he'd have to speak to Hannah, which was understandable. By then they were together fully. Then he came back to us and said no. He was really apologetic, but, well, we had to think of someone else. You were the only other one we ever seriously considered,” said Ginny.

“Will Luna have a baby?” asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. “No. She can't have children. Those monsters at Malfoy Manor saw to that. They cast a spell so she couldn't get pregnant when they raped her. Or ever,” said Ginny sadly.

“Shit,” said Harry, drawing her close and kissing her forehead. “Bastards!”

“She would make a great mum. What am I saying? She will make a great mum. We'll do it together. All three of us,” said Ginny.

“I really want to be involved, Gin. Hands on,” said Harry.

“Of course, Harry. The baby will want to know its Daddy,” assured Ginny. “Even if you meet someone else and have other children, you'll always be a part of our family.”

Harry decided not to tell Ginny that she was the only witch he'd ever imagined being with and starting a family with.

“What do you say, ready for round two?” asked Ginny. She slid down the bed under the covers.

Harry groaned as she took him in her mouth. He soon rose to the occasion and they enjoyed themselves again before Ginny left.

“So, like the last couple of months, I'll let you know if we've been successful as soon as I can,” said Ginny, getting dressed. Harry lay in bed, watching her, wishing she'd stay the night.

“You know, if you'd stay, we could probably give it another couple of tries,” said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Thanks, but I want to get home to Luna. Maybe next time you could come to ours,” suggested Ginny. She leaned over the bed and kissed him lightly.

“I've got a good feeling about this time,” she said softly to him. “I'll see you soon.”

“Bye,” said Harry, watching as she used the floo in his room to leave.

Three weeks later, Ginny and Luna Apparated to his house to tell him the good news.

Ginny was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

“And here you can see the baby's legs, they're kicking around quite a bit,” chuckled the healer as she moved her wand over Ginny's abdomen.

“I can see them,” whispered Harry, in awe. He stared through tear filled eyes at the images of his child. “Is it moving its arms too?”

“Yes, it's like it's waving to you,” said the healer. She moved her wand to a different position. “Would you like to know the sex?”

Harry exchanged glances with Luna and Ginny. When they had discussed this after their last appointment, Harry and Luna had wanted to know, but Ginny wanted it to be a surprise. Luna and Harry had decided to leave it to Ginny.

“Yes,” she said. Harry and Luna exchanged a victorious grin. Ginny smirked at the two of them.

“It's a boy.”

Harry drew in a gasp. A son. He was having a son. His eyes met Ginny's teary ones. He kissed her forehead, continuing to watch the image of his son.

“A boy, Lu. We're having a boy,” cried Ginny, reaching for Luna and Harry's hands and squeezing.

“I'm not surprised, you are a Weasley,” said Luna. “His head looks really big. That's good, isn't it?” asked Luna.

“He's a really good size for twenty weeks. Well, everything looks good, I'm happy with the baby's development and Ginny, you're doing well. Do you have any questions?” asked the healer of all three of them.

“She wants sex all the time, is that natural or just my good luck?” asked Luna.

The healer laughed and Harry blushed. They had explained their situation to the healer, who proved quite understanding.

“It's natural to have a rise in the libido during the second trimester. As long as it's nothing too strenuous, you can continue lovemaking right till the end of the pregnancy,” assured the healer.

“Her breasts are very tender,” said Luna.

“That's perfectly natural, due to the hormones flooding her body, and her breasts are getting ready to feed the baby. So, we'll see you back in four weeks. Don't hesitate to get in touch if there's anything wrong.”

“Thank you, Healer Spector. We'll see you soon,” said Harry, helping Ginny to sit up. 

The healer left the room, and Luna and Harry embraced Ginny. “A boy!” sighed Ginny in satisfaction. “Did you see him? Wasn't he the best, most handsome baby?”

“The best one I've seen in utero,” said Luna. “Come on, let's get you dressed. Then we'll have to go the Burrow to tell your folks.”

Ginny's face dropped, then lit up with determination. “We'll simply go there and explain that I'm pregnant with Harry's baby, and the three of us are going to raise him. If they start kicking up a fuss, we leave, understood? Nothing will spoil this wonderful day. We're having a baby boy!”

Harry and Luna simply nodded at Ginny's fierce words. They helped her dress and left the healers office. One by one they flooed to the Burrow.

Of course, it happened to be one night when most of the family were there. Molly was just dishing up dinner. George, Angelina, Ron and Hemione were about to tuck in. Bill was holding Tori, about to head home for Shell Cottage.

“I have, no, WE have an announcement,” said Ginny formally.

The family looked from Luna to Ginny. Nobody bothered about Harry, although Ron shot him a nod of greeting.

“Luna, you got Ginny pregnant. Well done,” said George, jokingly. Most of the brothers were okay with Ginny's relationship with Luna. Percy just didn't want to think about it, preferring to think of Luna and Ginny as best friends who lived together.

“Not me, Harry,” said Luna calmly.

All eyes shot between Harry and Ginny's stomach. The silence was defeaning at the Burrow, something that rarely happened.

“Well, say something,” demanded Ginny defensively.

“You're pregnant?” asked Molly, surprised.

“To Harry?” asked Hermione, shooting him a look.

“Yes. Luna and I have been thinking about having a child for a long time now. We asked Harry to be the father, and happily he said yes,” said Ginny, smiling at Harry.

“You're pregnant?” repeated Molly. Ginny turned to look at her mother, and slowly nodded.

Molly let out a shriek and rushed over to embrace her daughter. “Oh my darlings, that is such wonderful news. Harry, love, a baby? It's wonderful.”

Molly hugged Luna. “You'll make a wonderful mum, Luna. Well now, this is the best news! How far along are you?”

“Ah, we just came from the twenty week scan,” admitted Ginny.

Ron put up his hand. “Uh, excuse me. I may be a bit slow, but how is this going to work? Harry's the dad, does that mean that the three of you are, um, together?” His face flushed as he contemplated what he was really wanting to know.

Ginny put her arm around Luna. “Luna and I are together. Harry donated sperm. He will be as involved as he wants, which he has said he wants to be. He will be known as our son's daddy.”

“Son? It's a boy? You already know it's a boy?” asked Hermione.

Harry nodded proudly. He was still floating on a cloud. A boy! He was going to be a father! He wondered if his son and Teddy would get on well.

“Sit down, sit down. Tell us everything,” encouraged Molly, as Angelina and Bill congratulated the threesome.

“Did you go to a clinic to donate the sperm?” asked Hermione. Her eyes were fixed on Harry, which made him squirm. He knew she knew how despondent he'd been over losing Ginny. Right now, he felt like she could see right through him. They hadn't lied, exactly. He had donated sperm, just not how Hermione was imagining it.

“Do you mind if we just go home. I'm pretty tired,” said Ginny yawning.

“Of course not love, get plenty of rest. Luna, Harry, you look after my baby girl and her baby boy. Ginny love, I'll pop over tomorrow and bring you some home cooked meals.”

“Yes Molly,” chorused Luna and Harry.

“Mum, I'm fine. I just usually like to be in bed early, that's all,” said Ginny, winking at Luna. Harry remembered their conversation at the healer's office, and flushed.

“Arthur, you watch over your daughter while she's at work, won't you?” asked Molly.

“I'm only there a few days a week, love,” reminded Arthur. “I'm sure Gin will be fine.” He smiled at his daughter.

“Mum, I'll be fine. Look, maybe drop the food off at the weekend, okay? Lu is away for the Quibbler, so I'll be glad of the company. Bye all,” she called to her family.

Harry and Luna followed her through the floo to the Lovegood's home. Ginny was already sitting on the couch. “Well, that went better than I thought,” she admitted.

“Never underestimate your Mum's love for a grandbaby,” laughed Luna, sititng next to Ginny and laying her head on Ginny's shoulder. She lay her hand on Ginny's tummy.

“He's still kicking. Harry, come here, feel,” encouraged Luna. Harry sat on the other side of Ginny. At her nod of encouragement, he placed his palm on her belly.

“Wow, that's just-so bloody amazing. I am man enough to admit it just wants me to break down and cry,” admited a husky Harry.

Luna lay her hand over Harry's, and Ginny turned to kiss him on the forehead. Harry was an emotional wreck, for all the best reasons.

“I never thought I'd have a child of my own. I wished, but, I don't know, I never really thought it would happen,” he said. “Thank you for asking me to do this.”

“It really feels right, you being our son's daddy,” said Ginny, “and I'm glad you want to be involved in his life.”

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He held her chin and kissed her back softly.

Ginny winced and pulled away. She looked down to see Luna fondling her breasts gently. “Still tender? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to break up your moment. You both look so beautiful when you kiss. I think I would like to watch you make love one day,” she said.

Ginny yawned. Harry blushed. “Er, I guess we don't have to do that anymore,” he said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

“Well, I have to go out of town for the Quibbler this weekend. I know I'd feel better if I knew you were here with her. You can make love to her then,” said Luna, matter of factly.

“I would love you to come over and stay, Harry. I don't like being alone here at night. Otherwise I'll see if Nev is free, or maybe Hermione,” said Ginny.

“No! Don't do that! I'll come over, but I'll have Teddy with me during the day,” said Harry.

Ginny's face lit up. “That's wonderful. If the weather is nice bring him over and we can have a picnic near the creek. And you'll stay the night with me?”

Harry nodded, his eyes darting to Luna's. She smiled approvingly at him.

“I should go, got an early start tomorrow. Wow, this has just been the best day. My head's still spinning,” grinned Harry as he stood up.

Ginny and Luna stood too. He hugged Ginny tightly, feeling the small swell of her abdomen pressed against his. His son! It was a-bloody-mazing. “Thank you,” he whispered to Ginny.

She pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Back at ya!”

Harry hugged Luna quickly, already feeling her tense. Now that he knew it wasn't because of him personally, he didn't let it get to him. “Look after our girl,” she whispered to him.

Harry nodded and farewelled the girls. He was still grinning as he lay in bed, his mind thinking of so many things. Teaching his son to fly, teaching him magic, showing him how wonderful this world could be.

 

Harry had the best weekend. He picked Teddy up after breakfast, and they spent the morning at a Muggle kiddie playroom. It had slides and a ball pit and trampolines. Harry thought he had as much fun as Teddy.

Harry then took him to Ginny's. She was waiting for them with a delicious picnic lunch. They walked down to the creek, Teddy running amongst the pretty flowers. Ginny encouraged him to pick some to take home to his grandma.

Harry flew around the Lovegoods with Teddy sitting on the front of his broom. He'd taken Teddy like this before, and Teddy loved it. Ginny took lots of photos of the two of them, waving to Teddy as they flew past her.

Harry took Teddy home, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Harry flooed back to Ginny's to have dinner with her. Then they went to bed, and Harry discovered that Ginny's libido was indeed running like crazy. He was glad of a chance to see her baby bump up close, and after their lovemaking, he lay with his head on her shoulder, running his hands over it.

He regretted having to go to work the next day, seriously considering calling in sick. Ginny woke him early and they had morning sex. He'd forgotten to bring his work clothes with him, so he had to leave her even earlier to go to his place for a shower and to get dressed.

He tried to floo back to Ginny's for dinner, but their floo was closed. Guessing that Luna had returned home, he went back to his empty house.

 

Their lives continued happily for the next couple of months. Ginny's bump grew bigger, and Harry found himself spending more and more time with Ginny and Luna. 

He'd just flooed home from a dinner out with Ron and his current girlfriend when his floo lit up. “Harry?”

“Luna, what's wrong?” asked Harry, worried by the urgency in her voice.

“It's Ginny. She's at St Mungo's. Will you come?” asked Luna.

“Of course. I'll be right there,” said Harry, paling.

“We're in emergency. Her healer is with her now. She's asking for you, Harry,” said Luna, trying to hold the tears back.

He grabbed his wallet and his wand. His heart thumping, he stepped into the floo, throwing floo powder down. “St Mungo's,” he called.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sprinted down the hall to Emergency, and saw Luna straight away. “Have you heard anything more?” he asked her.

Luna shook her head. “Her dad brought her in. She collapsed at work. He sent me a Patronus. He's gone home to get Molly.”

Molly and Arthur appreared just then. “Any word?” asked Molly anxiously. Luna shook her head.

“What happened at work?” asked Harry. He hadn't seen Ginny and Luna for a couple of days, but Ginny had been fine then.

“She'd complained of a bad headache yesterday,” said Luna.

“She said she felt dizzy at work so I told her to sit down. Then she complained her vision was blurry. I told her I was taking her to St Mungo's, and went to floo Molly and ask her to tell you both, but all of a sudden, Ginny collapsed. I raced her here,” said Arthur worriedly.

“You did the right thing.” They all turned to see Ginny's midwife approach them.

“How is she?” they all asked.

“We're still running some tests, but at this stage we believe Ginny is experiencing pre-eclampsia. Her blood pressure is quite high, which caused the dizziness and her blurry vision. We've given her some potions to try and reduce her blood pressure. We're also monitoring the baby, and he looks fine. We'll give him some potions to help his lungs mature. Ginny is at twenty seven weeks, nearly twenty eight weeks pregnant. Ideally we'd like her to get to at least thirty four weeks, although thirty seven weeks would be preferable. If our tests show it is pre-eclampsia, Ginny is looking at spending the rest of her pregnancy on complete bed rest.”

“What happens if she doesn't make it to thirty seven weeks? Or what if she gets worse?” asked Harry.

“We'll need to get the baby out as soon as possible. This condition is quite serious for both mother and baby. I don't want to downplay it for you. This is extremely serious. Now please excuse me, I want to check on some of her test results,” said the healer.

“Can we see her?” asked Luna.

The healer shook her head. “She is asleep, but she is being monitored closely.”

Luna looked devastated, and Harry put his arm around her. “Please,” he begged her. “Let us see her just for a second.”

The healer looked at them thoughtfully. “Okay then, but just for a minute. Follow me.”

Molly and Arthur nodded as Harry and Luna turned back to them. “Go, tell her we're here for her,” said Molly softly. 

Luna nodded, and she and Harry left. The healer stopped them outside Ginny's door. “I just want you to be prepared. We have Ginny connected to quite a few monitors, so we can check on both her and the baby. She's not in any pain though, and the baby is doing fine.”

Luna and Harry nodded, and followed the healer into the room. A nurse was standing by Ginny's bedside and she looked up as they all approached the bed.

“Kerri, this is Luna and Harry, Ginnys' partners. I've allowed them to come in and see her for a few minutes. Kerri will be staying with Ginny for the rest of her shift. I'll pop back soon,” said the healer.

Kerri smiled at Harry and Luna. “Hi. Why don't you come and hold her hand, let her know you're here. I'll just make some notes on her file.”

“Thank you,” said Harry. Luna just stared numbly at Ginny. Harry nudged Luna and they moved closer to the bed.

Ginny looked so pale. Her fiery hair looked redder against the hospital's white sheets and pillows. Her freckles were more pronounced against her pale face too.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Hey Gin, it's Harry. Luna and I are here, and your parents are out in the hall. We're all here for you, love.” He grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly, noting how swollen her fingers were.

“Oh Ginny,” cried Luna softly, leaning down to lay her cheek against Ginny's. She lay her hand over her baby bump and caressed it. 

“Lu?” said Ginny, struggling to come out of the darkness she'd been in. Luna was her light, and Ginny wanted to be with the light right now.

“Ssh, love, I'm here. You need to rest up. Harry's here, and so are your parents,” whispered Luna.

“Wh-what happened?” asked Ginny groggily. She looked around, spotting Harry. He squeezed her hand again.

“Your blood pressure is high, and you passed out. The baby is doing fine. He just needs his Momma to be fine too,” reassured Luna, kissing her cheek.

“I feel strange,” admitted Ginny. 

“The healers are looking after you. They're still running tests, but they think you have something called pre-eclampsia,” said Luna. “Have you heard of it?”

Ginny nodded, looking worried. “Are you sure the baby is okay?” she asked Harry and Luna. They both nodded.

Ginny put her hand over Luna's and they both caressed the baby. He moved inside her, making Ginny and Luna teary. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand so he could feel the baby move. Harry smiled in relief at the two women.

“Ah, you're awake, good,” said the healer. “How are you feeling?”

“Strange. My head feels all woolly,” admitted Ginny.

“The early test results confirm it's pre-eclampsia. Our first priority is to get your blood pressure down. You've got swelling in your hands and feet and a high level of protein in your urine. We'd like to keep you here for at least the next forty eight hours, maybe even longer. Your baby boy is doing fine, we're monitoring him closely. We've given you some special potions to help his lungs to develop. If we can get your blood pressure down, you'll be able to go home but you will be on complete bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. We want you to deliver as close to your due date as possible, but right now, I'm just aiming for you to get to thirty four weeks. Okay?”

Ginny nodded. “Want to go home soon,” she mumbled.

“Not until you're blood pressure has stabilised. Now, Harry, Luna, say goodbye. I'm about to give Ginny a potion to help her sleep, and a nourishing potion for her and the baby. I'm sure you want to stay, but please, use this time to let the rest of the family know what's going on. You may need to make plans for Ginny's bed rest, so this will be the perfect time to do that. I'll leave instructions that you can come and see her tomorrow. Just you both for now,” said the healer firmly.

“Ginny has a big family, so I'm sure we can work out a roster or something so that she's not left alone when she's at home. Thank you,” said Harry graciously.

Ginny was nearly asleep already, although she was fighting to stay awake. “Love you,” she whispered to Luna, who was hugging her gently goodbye.

“Rest up, love. Think happy thoughts, so Harry and I can bring you home and look after you both,” said Luna, releasing her and standing back to let Harry get to her.

“Hey Gin, get a good sleep, love,” said Harry, tenderly.

“Look after Lu, Harry, please,” whispered Ginny. 

“I will. You look after our baby,” he whispered back.

The healer and the nurse were conferring in the corner. The healer approached the bed with a potion and her wand.

“We'll see you tomorrow, Gin,” said Luna tearfully. Harry took her hand and led her out.

Molly and Arthur practically jumped on them as they came toward them. “How is she? Is the baby alright?” they asked.

Harry told them what they knew. He gave Molly and Arthur the task of letting the rest of the family know. Harry promised to keep the family in the loop with Ginnys' recovery, but told them the healer forbid any other visitors at this stage.

Luna was very quiet and was happy to let Harry do the talking. She clung to Harry as he shephered them out of St Mungo's and out into the fresh air.

“I hate leaving her there,” admitted Luna.

“Me too. Still, she's asleep, and that's the best thing for her and the baby right now,” said Harry.

“Let's go home,” said Luna quietly. 

Harry Apparated them onto the doorstep. Luna waved her wand to open the door and they went in. Luna wandered aimlessly, picking up a cushion then putting it down.

“Are you all right, Luna?” asked Harry.

“No, not really,” said Luna honestly. “It's strange, thinking she won't be home tonight, or probably not tomorrow night. I don't like being here without her. She's my home.”

“Would you like me to come over and stay?” asked Harry.

Luna looked at him. “You'd do that for me?” she asked.

“Of course I would. We need to make some plans for when Gin comes home anyway,” said Harry.

“Thank you. That would be nice,” said Luna.

Harry glanced at his watch. “I really need to get back to work. I'll go talk to Gawain, let him know what's going on. If I have to, I'll take some personal leave when Ginny comes home. I was saving it for when she has the baby, but I'll take it now if I have to. I'll pop home and grab a shower and some clothes. You want anything while I'm out? I could pick up some takeaway for tea if you like?” he asked.

Luna nodded. “That sounds good. I can't think of anything else I want. I really can't think of anything but Ginny right now.” She looked so sad and lost.

Harry stepped forward and took her in his arms. For once, she didn't tense. “I know, me too. Between you and me, we'll make sure she has a happy home to come back to, with no stress or worries,” he assured her.

“She is happiest when we're all together. It reminds me of us being with Neville,” sighed Luna, finding great comfort in Harry's arms. Ginny was right, Harry was a great hugger, and she felt better already.

“I shouldn't be more than two or three hours,” said Harry. He released her and kissed her forehead.  
He used her floo to return to the Ministry.

 

They were enjoying an Indian takeaway when Luna's floo flared up and Neville stepped out. Luna jumped up to greet him. Neville hugged her tightly.

“I heard about Gin. How is she? How are you?” he asked Luna, just nodding at Harry in response to his greeting.

“She may need to stay in hospital for a few days, and when she comes home she'll be on bed rest,” said Luna, leaving Neville's side and returning to her meal.

“I can come and stay nights with you if you want. I know you don't like being here alone, either of you,” said Neville.

Luna nodded but gestured with her fork to Harry. “Thanks, but Harry said he'll stay.” 

Neville turned a surprised look at Harry. “Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense. He's the sperm donor, he has a vested interest.”

“Neville, that's not how it is. He loves Ginny, and yes, is the father of her baby. Naturally he wants to be here if there is any news,” scolded Luna.

“Sure, that's what I meant,” amended Neville, shooting Harry a dirty look when Luna's attention was on her plate.

“Didn't sound like it,” muttered Harry, making Neville flush.

“Well, if you need me for anything, please get in touch,” said Neville.

“Should we ask Hannah first, save time,” said Harry, sarcastically. 

“Hannah knows how important Gin and Luna are to me,” protested Neville.

“This isn't going to help Ginny, you know,” said Luna, impatiently.

“What?” asked Harry and Neville in unison. They frowned at each other.

“Ginny doesn't need any stress, so the two of you arguing over-whatever you're arguing about, won't be happening when she's home. Neville, you know you are always welcome here, but Harry is the baby's father. He's now a part of our little family. It's great that you both care so much for Ginny, but this is the last thing she needs,” said Luna.

“She's right. No stress. Right, Nev?” asked Harry. Neville nodded.

“Good. Now, I'm going to have a long bath. Excuse me, gentlemen,” said Luna.

“I'll be going then, Lu. Take care, love. Give Ginny my love, and remember, anything either of you need, you call,” repeated Neville, hugging her goodbye.

Luna went upstairs to her bath, both men watched her leave. Then Neville turned to Harry.

“Just promise me you'll look after them, Harry. They're both amazing, and like I said, very important to me,” said Neville.

“So why aren't you with them, why did you turn them down when they asked you to be the father?” asked Harry.

Neville shrugged. “Hannah and I are trying for a baby, have been for nearly a year. If I was to donate sperm and Ginny fell pregnant, it would break Hannah's heart.”

Harry could understand that. “Why are you even with Hannah? I thought you loved them, not her.”

Neville shook his head. “We went through some life changing things together, same as you, Ron and Hermione. I love them both, but I'm not in love with them. Ginny and Luna have something special, and there's not enough room for another. A baby, sure. A man, nah. Hannah loves me, completely.”

Harry privately disagreed. He, Ginny and Luna were also going through something life changing, and it was bringing them closer together too. He got the sense they liked having a man around.

“Look, I should go. Please let me know how things go. Ginny's tough, but still...it will be hard for Luna, to see Gin like that. She may need some TLC. Bye.” Neville left via the floo.

Harry cleaned up the kitchen and doused the lights. He locked the floo and went upstairs.

Luna was standing in her pyjamas in the doorway to hers and Ginny's bedroom. “I don't like sleeping here without her.”

Harry hugged her, again noticing that she didn't tense when he did so. “Gin's in the best place. We'll have her home soon.”

Luna sighed. “I know, it's just...will you sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be alone.”

Harry smiled. “Sure, just let me go grab a shower. Why don't you go in and get comfortable, I'll be in soon.”

Luna nodded, and Harry went to have a shower. When he got back to the girls bedroom, Luna was sitting up in bed, her knees propped up as she wrote a letter.

Harry got into bed and a few minutes later, Luna finished writing. She lay down next to him, cuddling into him. Harry automatically put his arms around her, offering comfort.

“You smell nice,” she said.

Harry chuckled. “It's your soap.”

“Ginny says she feels very safe when you hold her like this. Now I know what she means,” said Luna happily.

“You, ah, you both talk about that? About me, I mean,” asked Harry, embarassed.

Luna tipped her head back to look at him. “Oh yes. Ginny and I have no secrets. She says you are an excellent lover, and she likes the way you kiss. I imagine you would be. You are very handsome,” said Luna.

“I think you're beautiful, Luna,” said Harry, honestly. Her eyes were so blue, and they were looking at him so trustingly. She was a person completely comfortable with herself as she was. He knew the assault had changed her, and he kind of missed the 'old' Luna.

“Will you kiss me, Harry?” asked Luna, shyly.

“Are you sure, Lu?” asked Harry. Luna nodded.

Harry tilted her head up, and lowered his mouth to hers. Their lips met, and moved tenderly. Luna's lips opened on a moan, and Harry slid his tongue in. Their kiss deepened for a moment, then ended.

“Ginny was right. Thank you Harry,” said Luna, turning over and plumping the pillow. “Goodnight.”

“”Night Luna,” said Harry, spooning her from behind. His arm settled on her waist, her bum pressed into his crotch. His dick twitched, but the events of the day soon took over, and they both succumbed to their emotional fatigue.

 

Ginny stayed in the hospital for five days before coming home. Her family all rallied around, so she was never alone. Her large group of friends also came to visit, which was nice, but as the days turned into weeks, Ginny just wanted Luna and Harry around. 

Sometimes they'd levitate her out so she could get some sunshine. Luna and her would sit and watch as Harry and Teddy flew on their broom. Then the four would have a picnic before Ginny had to return to bed.

Other times they would all lie together in the bed. Luna would brush Ginny's hair and they would read a magazine together, Luna's head on Ginny's shoulder, while Harry massaged her feet or listened to their chatter while he lay close to her mountainous bulge, running his hand over it.

 

Once he came home and found Luna and Ginny laying in bed after lovemaking. The room reeked of musky feminine smells, which Harry found arousing. They called him into the room, despite them both being naked, and made room for him on the bed..

He kissed Ginny and Luna lightly on the lips, something he'd done ever since Ginny had returned home. Harry could taste Ginny on Luna's lips, and he moaned softly, hoping neither of them heard him. Luna did, and giggled.

“I think Harry knows what we've been doing,” she said.

“I love seeing you two kiss,” said Ginny, her eyes shining from Luna's loving touch.

Harry's tongue traced Luna' lips, eager for more of Ginny's taste. Luna pulled him down onto the bed. Ginny lay between them. 

“She's quite turned on. She could probably go again,” said Luna to Harry, grinning naughtily at Ginny.

Harry cock was now nice and hard. Ginny turned to him and nodded. “Sex may bring the baby on. I'm at thirty five weeks, so it could be anytime now.”

Luna leaned down to take one of her nipples in her mouth. Ginny sighed, arching into Luna's mouth. Her hands caressed Luna, but her eyes were on Harry.

“Are you sure, Gin?” asked Harry, nodding to her and Luna.

“Oh yes. We've talked about doing this together for awhile, haven't we Lu?” asked Ginny.

“Mmmm,” mumbled Luna, nuzzling and licking Ginny's neck. Her fingers stroked Ginny's breasts.  
“Just Ginny, though. I'm...not ready.”

“Okay,” said Harry. Luna and Harry bent their head to Ginny's breasts. Ginny sighed in complete satisfaction as their hands wandered over her body.

Harry moved up her body to kiss Ginny on the mouth. Luna moved down, letting her tongue taste Ginny again. Her fingers played in and out of Ginny's opening.

Harry knelt by Ginny's head, letting her suck his hard cock. He watched Luna, obviously enjoying what she was doing.

He found himself staring at Luna's body. She was surprisingly quite voluptuous, and her skin was so creamy white. Her nipples were a dusky pink, and her pussy was shaved bare.

Luna moved away from Ginny's lower body and came back up the bed. “I want you to bring her to orgasm. I think she wants a cock, don't you love?” she asked Ginny, who nodded eagerly.

Harry grabbed Luna's fingers and sucked on them. Luna's eyes went wide, as he fellated her fingers.

Ginny whimpered, watching them.

Luna leaned down to kiss her once Harry let her go. He moved between her legs and thrust gently, still too worried about her condition to really let loose and pound into her like he wanted too.

The two women were exchanging kisses with their tongues before Luna guided her breast into Ginny's mouth, and Ginny suckled. Harry thought the two of them together were so beautiful to watch.

He thrust in and out, amazed to look at her baby bump and realise his son would be here in a matter of days. He felt his release building, and he picked up his speed.

Ginny groaned in ecstasy and Harry felt her orgasm. Her inner muscles gripped his cock and sent him over the edge. He continued thrusting as the last of his body's tremors subsided.

He collapsed next to Ginny on the bed, gasping. Ginny was trying to regain her breath too. She nuzzled his cheek, and he turned to kiss her lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered, yawning..

“You're most welcome,” said Harry, gallantly. “You need your sleep.” He pulled the covers over both of them and made to leave and return to the guest bedroom he's been using when he's slept over before.

“Don't go. You belong here,” said Ginny, sleepily. She turned into Luna and cuddled.

Harry met Luna' gaze over Ginny's head. She stared at him, before nodding. He cocked his head as if to say 'You sure?' She nodded again, more emphatically this time.

“Okay then,” said Harry, snuggling under the covers which now smelt like their combined sex smells.

Luna and Harry smiled over Ginny's head. The baby lay nested against Luna, and Harry placed his hand on it as she spooned Ginny.

Ginny fell asleep straight away. The baby's kicking entertained Harry and Luna for awhile, but soon all three were asleep.

 

Three days later, Ginny's water broke.


	6. Chapter 6

All the worry of the past few weeks faded into oblivion as Arthur Xenophilius Lovegood was introduced into the world. Ginny and Luna exclaimed over every perfect part of little Artie, but his uncles George and Ron soon called him Axl, and the name stuck.

Harry was awestruck by his son. His jet black hair and nose came straight from Harry's genes, and his eyes and ears he got from his mother. Harry felt an immediate connection to him, and Axl seemed to recognise Harry's voice, as he always turned his head when he heard it.

Harry was grateful that he'd helped Andromeda with baby Teddy, as he was the one out of the three of them with the most experience with little babies. Teddy wasn't too impressed with him, especially the way Harry gushed over him all the time. He did like it when Harry talked about Teddy being like a big brother to Axl.

Ginny and Artie, as she and Luna were still calling him, stayed in hospital for ten days. Ginny's blood pressure rose briefly after delivery, and Artie needed to stay in the Intensive care ward for a few days as his lungs were just a bit underdeveloped. He was quite small, just under six pounds. Harry expected his son to add to that quite soon, as he had taken quickly to breast feeding.

The whole Weasley family were there to welcome Ginny and Artie home, but Harry liked it best when everyone left and it was just the four of them. Molly had cooked up a storm, so they didn't have to worry about meals for days.

Harry was now on paternal leave, so their days revolved around the baby. They kept the visitors away, except for Molly and Arthur. Trying to keep Molly away from her daughter and her newest grandchild was asking for trouble and Harry was not a fool.

Luna would often bathe with the baby, laying him on her skin. He seemed to love the water, as he kicked his legs out constantly. When he's start nuzzling around Luna's breasts, Harry would wrap him up, put on a nappy and take him to Ginny. Ginny would then feed him, while Harry lay his head on her shoulder watching. Sometimes Harry and Artie would make eye contact, sometimes, Artie would fall asleep. Harry would then pick him up and return him to the bassinette in their room.

Harry had basically moved into Luna's house with them by now. He didn't want to miss out on anything with his son. The three of them slept in the same bed every night, counting down till the day Ginny got the clearance to resume her sex life.

Luna was still holding back on Harry making love to her, although she and Ginny liked to pleasure him. Luna gave good head. Harry considered himself the luckiest bloke in the world when he'd look down and see a gorgeous blonde and red head eating his cock and licking his balls.

A year passed, then two. Pandora Molly Weasley joined their family. Her red hair and green eyes brought immense joy to Harry. Her mishievous nature, evident as she moved into the toddler years, made her uncle George proud. Little Dora was going to be a handful as she got older. For now, she just wanted to keep up with her big brothers Axl and Teddy.

The children were unaware that their Mummies and Daddy's relationship was anything unusual. Most of their friends and family had now accepted that the three of them were a couple. Hermione had concerns for Harry regarding his recognised rights as the father. Neither of the children carried the Potter surname, even though Harry was listed as the biological father. Harry wasn't concerned, though. Ginny and Luna had promised him that the next child would be given the surname Potter, boy or girl.

Their sex life continued. Harry was patient, tender and considerate with Luna, and finally he penetrated her. She came straight away, feeling quite exulatant. Harry then had to turn to Ginny so he could get some relief. From then on, the three of them fucked and loved, loved and fucked, although Harry never got too rough with Luna. Ginny, on the other hand, liked a good hard fuck.

Ginny decided to be a stay at home mother. Harry was now moving up the ranks of the Aurors, and was second in charge. Unfortunately this meant more hours at work, but less time away on assignments.

The Quibbler was going great. Luna was still going off now and then with Rolf Scamander, in the search for the elusive Crumpled Horned Snorkak. Her treks were documented in the Quibbler, gaining quite a following amongst the readers.

All in all, life was good.

Luna was happy to have Harry as a lover as well as Ginny, although she was sad she'd never be able to have a baby. She and Ginny talked about it with Ginny's midwife, and Luna was sent for some tests. The results confirmed that Luna was unable to carry a child, but she was still producing eggs. The midwife suggested they use a Muggle solution, in vitro fertilisation. Luna's egg wold be fertilised with Harry's sperm, and placed in Ginny. Ginny would then carry the baby to term. 

They presented the idea to Harry. He loved the idea of having a child with Luna, via Ginny. In a way, this would truly be a child of all of them. He agreed, and they began the procedure. They fell pregnant on their first try.

As with Dora, Ginny had a worry free pregnancy. The other children were excited about having a new brother or sister soon. Harry, Ginny and Luna had opted not to find out the sex of this baby, and Harry trusted his witches to come up with the perfect name.

Ginny had a month to go when Harry flooed home from work one afternoon. A couple of cases had been finished, so Harry had decided to leave the office early.

Ginny was in the kitchen, making bread. The way she was pounding the dough, Harry figured something was up.

“What did Axl or Dora do this time?” he asked, chuckling. His children had the knack of getting into anything and everything.

“Nothing. They've been with Angie and George since lunch,” said Ginny, sniffing.

“What's wrong, love?” asked Harry, putting his arms around her from behind.

“It's Lu. She's leaving,” sniffed Ginny again.

“Now?” asked Harry, surprised.

Ginny nodded. “Rolf sent her an owl this morning. 'Confirmed sightings' he said. Just like every other time, in Sweden, Switzerland and Norway. Now she's heading for Nepal.”

“Nepal? Where in Nepal?” asked Harry, worriedly.

“Are you ready for this? Mt Everest. Rolf is convinced that's why they haven't been found before, that they keep moving higher and higher up the mountain,” cried Ginny.

“That's ridiculous,” said Harry. “She's not seriously going, is she?”

“Yes, I am,” said Luna, coming down the stairs, her bag floating next to her.

“Lu, please don't go,” begged Ginny. “It's too close for the baby's birth,” said Ginny, patting her belly.

“If it's more than a week, I'll come home, no matter what's going on. I promise,” said Luna. “You know what this means to me, Gin. It's been my life's passion.”

“I know, Lu,” said Ginny, miserably. “But couldn't you let Rolf go and if he finds anything, then you could meet him and document it?”

“But then it would be Rolf's discovery, not mine. I promised my father I would do anything I could to confirm it's existance. I have to go. For Daddy,” said Luna, earnestly.

Ginny took Luna in her arms. “Okay then, one week only. This little one feels like it will be here soon. He or she needs her Momma, and so do I,” she said, resignedly.

They kissed tenderly. Ginny brushed a strand of Luna's hair off her face. “Be safe and come home to us.”

Luna nodded. “Will you tell the children goodbye for me?” Ginny and Harry nodded.

Luna checked the time on the clock in the kitchen. “One minute till my portkey activates. I'll let you know I got there in one piece, let you know our plans as soon as I can,” assured Luna, hugging Ginny goodbye again.

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. “Tell Scamander to check and double check everything. Better to be safe than sorry. Love you, Lu.”

“I will. I love you too, both of you. I'll be back before you know it. Oh, it's smoking. Bye now,” cried Luna, as the Portkey took her away.

Ginny turned back to her dough and pounded it. “Damn him!” she yelled.

“Who? Rolf?” asked Harry, watching her.

Ginny nodded. “He's been doing this for years. The Quibbler funds his trips, and he gives them exclusive stories and pictures. He messages her that he's got a lead, and she just goes. I hate it, and I hate him. He's using her.”

“Love, don't get worked up. You heard Luna, she's doing this for her dad. I don't want you getting all worked up. Why don't we go out for an early tea, before George and Angie drop the kids off.”

Ginny sighed. “That does sound nice. Okay, let me put this away and go get changed. Dinner out sounds nice, then maybe an early night.”

“You feel all right?” asked Harry, anxiously.

“Oh yeah,” said Ginny huskily. “But I'm sure you can make me feel a lot better later.”

“Count on it,” growled Harry, pulling her to him for a kiss.

They had a nice meal out at the Leaky Cauldron, chatting to Hannah about her two kids, Frankie and Alice. They flooed home and while they were waiting for the kids to come home, they got a message from Luna.

-Arrived safely. Team of four going up the mountain tomorrow. Feeling optimistic, preliminary sightings positive. Love to all, Luna.

The children returned from their afternoon with their cousins. They were full of beans, so even after a bath and a light supper, they were still running on adrenaline. Harry had to read them three stories before they fell asleep.

By the time he returned to his and Ginny' bed, she was asleep too. Despite being horny, he decided she needed sleep more than sex. He cuddled her close, missing Luna's presence.

Ginny woke him early, his cock in her mouth. Knowing they were pressed for time before the kids woke up and he had to get to work, they had a quickie. It proved fortuitous, as just after they finished, their door opened and Axl came in.

“'m hungry,” he said, climbing on the bed. “When's breakfast?”

“Come with me while Daddy showers and gets ready for work,” said Ginny, taking him in her arms for a cuddle.

“Will Mummy Lu be home today?” he asked.

“No love, Mummy Lu is off having an exciting adventure,” said Ginny.

“Can I go wiv her when I'm five?” he asked his father. Axl's fifth birthday was in another couple of months.

“Go where? Where you goin'?” demanded Dora, standing in the door and rubbing her eyes.

“”Downstairs for breakfast, that's where,” said Ginny, gesturing for Dora to come and give her a hug.

Harry came in, half dressed for work. He swung Dora into his arms and carried her over to the bed, depositing her on it next to her brother. He ruffled his son's messy black hair.

“Be good for Mummy today, kids,” he said.

“We will,” said Dora.

“Can we have a picnic, Mummy?” asked Axl.

“That sounds like a great idea. Let's go down for breakfast and we can decide what games we'll play on our picnic,” said Ginny, getting out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown.

Harry continued getting ready for work, coming downstairs just as the children finished their breakfast. He kissed the top of their heads and kissed Ginny on the mouth. “I should be home by four. It's a light day, but that could change in the blink of an eye. I'll let you know if I'm going to be late.”

“Okay. Have a good day at work, love,” said Ginny.

“Bye Daddy. Bye Dad,” called Dora and Axl.

“Be good for Mummy,” reminded Harry, as he stepped into the floo.

It was a busy day at work. Harry had to go to court to give evidence in a trial. He caught up with Hermione as he was leaving, accepting her inivitation to her and her husband John's home for dinner. He promised to speak to Ginny about it and get back to her with a date.

He looked in on the new batch of Auror trainees, making mental note of ones that showed promise and ones that needed extra help.

He'd just returned from grabbing a quick bite to eat when he was summoned to Kingsley's office. There was nothing unusual about that, although he was usually accompanied by his boss, Gawaiin Robards.

Kingsley's secretary looked up as he came into his office. “Hello, Harry. Kingsley said for you to go straight in.”

“Thanks Evelyn. Any idea what it's about? Is he alone in there?” asked Harry, hoping for a heads up.

“He's been in talks with the Muggle Prime Minister this morning. Maybe it's something to do with that?” suggested Evelyn. “How's those kids of yours?”

“Gorgeous. Growing up too quick. Axl will be five in a couple of months. I don't know where the time has gone,” chuckled Harry.

“Do they want a new brother or sister?” asked Evelyn, knowing of Harry's relationship status.

“Axl wants a brother, Dora wants a sister, although she actually wants an older sister. We told her she'd have to pretend Victoire is her older sister, and that she might get a little sister. That way, she'd be the big sister,” laughed Harry.

Kingsley buzzed his secretary. “Any sign of Harry yet, Ev?”

“His on his way in,” acknowledged Evelyn, gesturing to Harry to go to the door.

He waved goodbye to her and went in to Kingsley's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna sipped her herbal tea as she watched Rolf wave his wand around, trying desperately to find signs of life on the mountain. She sighed, knowing that once again, they were on a wild goose chase. Or, to be more precise, a wild Snorkak chase.

She glanced around, finding it hard to believe she was actually climbing Mt Everest. Sure they hadn't travelled too far from the base, but still. She wished Axl and Dora could see her. They would probably being readied for bed now. She wondered if they missed her like she missed them.

Thoughts of her children brought things into perspective for Luna. What was she doing? Going across the globe in search of creatures when she had a family back home who needed her? Glancing over as Rolf made yet another desperate attempt to justify their being there, Luna sat down to write Ginny a letter, one she knew she would be happy to read. She sent it off with one of the owls they'd brought with them. It flew off quickly, glad to be away from the mountains.

Rolf came over to her. “Nothing?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head as he gladly accepted the flask of hot butterbeer from her. “I don't understand it. Our co-ordinates are perfect, our guide says so. They should be here, damnit!”

“Rolf my friend, we have travelled across Europe for many years. I think we have to face the facts. Either these creatures are smarter than us, and know how to stay one step ahead of us, or they simply don't exist,” said Luna calmly.

“No,” said Rolf, stamping his feet, “I won't accept that. They are here. Maybe they're further up the mountain.” He looked up at the huge mountain in front of them.

Luna sighed. “Rolf, people train for months to climb this mountain. I only agreed to come because we were only going this far. Already Im feeling dizzy from the higher altitude. To try to go on is crazy, and I won't do it.”

Rolf looked at her. “What happened to you, Luna? You used to be so gung ho about finding these creatures. I would have staked my life on the fact that when I finally found them, you'd be by my side. Yet I sense a change in you, like you're not really with me. Did Ginny finally get in your head? I know she doesn't like me,” said Rold, humourlessly.

Luna's eyes glittered dangerously. “What happened to me is that I have a family that needs me. I have children, and a responsibility to them. No, Ginny doesn't like me leaving her for long periods of time, and you know I miss her terribly. I promised her this time it would only be for a week.”

“A week! That's no time at all. You're not serious, are you Luna? You just told her that to keep her happy, right?” asked Rolf, frantically.

“Of course I was serious. She is about to have a baby, she needs me there,” said Luna.

“She has Harry. He's the baby's daddy. He'll help her,” said Rolf.

“No. I mean, yes, Harry will be there and yes, he is the father. That's not the point. I promised her a week, and I promised her I'd be there for her when the baby comes. I want to be there, not on the side of a mountain, looking for something I'm starting to believe doesn't even exist,” said Luna firmly.

“What! How can you say that? We have proof, we have photos, eye witness accounts,” gasped Rolf.

“Blurry photos that could be of any creature, and I'm ninety nine per cent sure that any of those eye witness accounts wouldn't stand up in a court of law. I think we need to face reality Rolf,” said Luna, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her pants.

“Where are you going?” he asked her.

“My tent. I'm going to get a good night sleep, then I'm going home. This is it for me, Rolf. I have three kids who need their Momma around. The Quibbler will still be interested in your stories, but I'm done,” said Luna, sure of her decision. She wished she could head home now, tonight.

“What would your father say, his little Luna giving up his dream,” sneered Rolf.

“Exactly. His dream, not mine. After my mum died, all I wanted was my daddy to notice me, and if that meant listening to his tales of the Snorkaks and Wrackspurts, well, so be it. My Dad was always a good story teller. I just wanted to be a part of a family. Standing here today, on this mountain, I realised that my family is many miles away, waiting for me to come home. So that's what I'm going to do,” said Luna, smiling happily. At peace with her decision.

“You'll get bored soon enough,” warned Rolf.

Luna laughed. “With our kids? I don't think so. Besides, I'll be able to lose myself in your stories you'll write for the paper. Like my father, you have a gift for story telling. I often read Axl your stories and he loves them.”

“Your son is named Axl?” asked Rolf.

Luan sighed. “We have known each other for how many years, and you don't even remember my son's name. Take some advice, Rolf. There's more to life than these damn Snorkaks you know. You need to start socialising, meet someone, fall in love.”

“Like you and Ginny? No thanks. I'm never trading my travels for dirty nappies. Never!” stated Rolf emphatically.

“Then it's a lonely life for you, I'm afraid. I wouldn't trade my life with Ginny, Harry and the kids for anything, and that's why I'm going home tomorrow. Goodnight, Rolf,” said Luna softly. 

She left him sitting there as she went into the tent to pack as much as she could tonight. She knew the Portkey wouldn't be able to be activated till at least lunch time the next day. Ginny should get her letter in the morning. Luna smiled, glad that she could give Ginny this last gift before the baby came.

 

“Hey Kingsley, you wanted to see me?” asked Harry. He took a seat after Kingsley gestured to one facing the desk.

“I've been in meetings with the Muggle Prime Minister most of the morning. Have you heard the latest news from the Muggle world?” he asked Harry.

“No. What is it this time? A murder? Flood? Hurricane?” asked Harry.

“Earthquake,” said Kinglsey. “In Nepal.”

“What?” gasped Harry, the blood draining from his face.

“Harry, as soon as I heard, I had someone from our Muggle liasion office check our data base. Apparantly a team of four were climbing to the first check point on Everest. It's not that far off the base. The team checked in two days ago. Listed as their goal was 'searching for Crumple Horned Snorkaks. Rolf Scamander was head of this team. Harry, please tell me Luna wasn't with him,” begged Kingsley.

“What-when did it happen?” gasped Harry, not answering Kingsley's direct question.

“So she was,” said Kinglsley, brushing a hand across his forehead. A look of sorrow crossed his face. “It happened during the night. She-they wouldn't have known anything.”

“What are you saying, Kings?” demanded Harry, standing up.

“The earthquake caused an avalanche on Everest. Their team would have been asleep in their tents. They would have copped it all, being so close to the base. Their tents have been found. There is no sign of survivors. I'm so sorry, Harry,” said Kingsley.

“I need to go. I need to tell Gin, before she hears it on the wireless. I can't-are you sure, Kingsley? Is-is there a body?” asked Harry, shakily.

Kinglsey shook his head. “It's still too unstable to start digging. If the earthquake hits again with aftershocks, we could lose more lives They probaby won't even start looking for at least forty eight hours, and there is no way any one could survive that long.”

“Oh God,” cried Harry, bending over. “No, not Luna. How the hell do I tell Ginny? She's due any day. This could send her into labour. God, poor Luna.”

Kinglsey came around the desk and comforted Harry as best he could. Harry nodded his thanks, and prepared to leave. 

“Will you let Gawain know. I don't know when I'll be able to return to work. And you'll keep me posted if you have any news from Nepal. If they... find her.”

Kingsley nodded. Harry returned to his office and spoke briefly with his secretary, trying up a few loose ends. Harry also flooed Molly and Arthur, asking them to go to the Lovegoods and meet him there.

He Apparated home to the Lovegoods. He saw the children outside, playing with some WaterWands they had got from their Uncles George and Ron. It looked like they'd had a picnic. Ginny sat nearby, stroking her stomach lovingly while she watched the children happily. Harry saw her glance at a letter in her hand, and smile.

The children had wandered away from the house. Ginny got up and followed them. Harry was about to go outside when the floo flared and Molly and Arthur came out.

“Hi, we got here as soon as we could. What's going on?”asked Arthur.

Harry turned to them, his eyes full of sadness. He tried to explain, but couldn't.

“Harry, what is it, love. Is it Ginny, or the children?” Harry shook his head.

“Is it Luna?” Harry turned teary eyes towards Molly and nodded. She gasped.

“I-I need you to take the kids to the Burrow. I have to tell Gin, I have...I have to tell her that Luna is gone,” he cried.

Molly and Arthur came to his side and comforted him; all three crying together. A few minutes later they stopped and stepped outside.

Harry could see his family in the distance. The kids were running in circles, flying a kite. Ginny used her wand to create wind swirls, making the kite duck and soar.

Suddenly Dora saw he daddy and grandparents. “Daddy! Daddy's home,” she cried, running towards him.

Axl quickly overtook her, and in her excitement and hurry, she fell over and started to cry. Ginny picked her up, brushing her knees and kissing her cheek.

Harry had grabbed Axl and held on to him tight as Axl launched himself into his daddy's arms.

“Daddy, you're squishing me,” Axl complained goodnaturedly.

“Sorry mate,” said Harry, unobtrusively wiping his eyes on his son's t-shirt.

“Come to me, Artie,” said Arthur, holding out his hands. “How would you like to come and see what's in my shed?”

“Yes please, Grandpa,” said Axl, excitedly.

“Dada, Dada,” cried Dora, lifting her arms up. Harry swung her up, loving and needing her arms around his neck. His baby girl. He blew a raspberry on her neck and she giggled.

“Nana needs a cuddle too, young lady,” said Molly, holding out her arms. Harry passed her over. “Would you like to come to the Burrow and help me pick some nice berries? Then we'll make a pie together.”

“Yes please, Nana,” said Dora, tucking her head in her nana's neck.

Just then Ginny joined them, her hands rubbing her back. “Hi, what are you all doing here?”

“We came to take our grandchildren off your hands, give you a break. Artie and me have got man stuff to do in my shed, and Dora will help her Nana bake a pie. How are you feeling, love?” asked Arthur.

“Brilliant,” smiled Ginny, glancing at the letter in her hand. She then looked at her children. “Be good for Nana and Grandpa. Love you. Thanks Mum, Dad.”

“We might even keep them for the night,” offered Molly. “We'll floo later and see how things are.” She looked at Harry, who nodded.

Harry and Ginny watched as they left with their children. Ginny started to walk back to where she had been sitting, watching the kids.

“So why are you here and not at work. Not that I'm not pleased to see you,” laughed Ginny.

“Gin, stop. Please,” said Harry, his voice breaking.

Ginny stopped and turned to face Harry. For the first time, she noticed his red eyes. “Ae you all right? Has something happened at work?”

She stepped closer to him, her hands on his forearms. “Gin...I was called into Kinglsey's office today...he had some news.”

“He offered you the promotion, didn't he? I told you he would,” smirked Ginny.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. “No, it wasn't that. He...”

Ginny stopped smiling and stared at him. “Harry, what is it? You're scaring me. Please, tell me,” she begged. She stepped closer, her arms around him, offering him comfort. He could feel their child against his abdomen.

“He told me there had been an earthquake...in Nepal.” he waited for Ginny's reaction.

Her eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. “That's close to where Lu is. I hope she got out okay.”

Harry looked her in the eye. “The earthquake caused an avalanche on Everest. A bad one. There...there were no survivors.”

Ginny looked in his eyes. His tear filled eyes. She took a step away from him. Harry immediately missed her warmth, missed the contact. “No,” she said simply, backing away from him.

“Ginny...please.” Harry didn't even know what he was asking her for.

“No. No, no, no,” said Ginny, shaking her head and backing away. She turned her back on him and started to run away.

“Ginny, wait,” cried Harry, going after her. It didn't take long to catch her, she was eight months pregnant after all.

“Why would you say that? How could you? She's not gone, she's not,” cried Ginny, shaking her head and refusing to look at him.

“Ginny, please. Calm down for the baby's sake. Kingsley said a team of rescuers found their camp site. There was no way anyone could have survived,” said Harry, trying to take her in his arms again.

“No! No, Lu wouldn't leave me. Look, she wrote this to me. She's coming home today, I got the letter an hour ago,” said Ginny, desperation in her face.

“She would have had to send it last night,” said Harry, in a soothing voice. “Gin, Luna is gone.”

“Oh God,” cried Ginny. “No. Not my Luna. No!” she cried, beating his chest with her fists until she was exhausted. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Harry held her in his arms, her tears mingling with his. Together, on the grounds of the Lovegood house, they wept for their lost love.


	8. Chapter 8

They held a memorial service a fortnight later. Luna's body had been recovered and released to Ginny. As per Luna's wishes, Ginny had her cremated.

Harry was surprised at the amount of people who had came to the memorial. Remembering the taunts she had endured at Hogwarts, he supposed some of their former school mates may have come for the notoriety, as there had been quite a bit of press coverage. Still the first few rows were filled with people who genuinely liked and loved Luna Lovegood.

Ginny was the only one not there. She had given birth two days earlier, a little girl. Her eyes were a lovely blue, and the amount of fuzz on her head was a blonde colour. Ginny had yet to give her new daughter a name. Or bond with her.

Ginny had fallen into a deep depression following the news of Luna's death. She'd rallied slightly during the birth, but then returned to laying in bed, staring out the window. Harry would bring the baby to her for a feed, hoping that would start the bonding process. Ginny would gaze down at her daughter, stroking her cheek and crooning to her, but once she was fed, Harry had to take the baby away. 

Ginny's mother and sisters-in-law were providing the female bonding the new baby needed, and helped with the other two children who were in a state of bewilderment. Where was Mummy Luna? Why did everybody get sad when they asked about her, and why was Mummy Gin in bed all the time? Nobody could sleep for that long, could they?

Harry nodded as Kinglsey stood down from the dais. As a favour to Harry, he'd spoken about Luna to the packed room. Talked about her generosity of spirit, her ability to see things others didn't, her kind nature. He spoke of her love for Ginny and their children, and her love for adventure.

Hary greeted friends after the simple service. He noted Neville didn't stay long. Angie and George were looking out for Axl, and Audrey and Percy were looking out for Dora. Fleur and Vicki had stayed with Ginny and the new baby at the Lovegoods.

“Harry?”

He turned, surpised to see Hannah Longbottom. He thought she'd have left when Neville did.  
“Hi,” he said.

“It was a lovely service. Releasing the yellow balloons was a nice touch too,” smiled Hannah.

“Thanks. It was Ginny's idea,” said Harry.

“How is she?” asked Hannah.

Harry shrugged. “She just gave birth a couple of days ago. I'm sure that brought a lot of it back, reminding her that Luna isn't here to share her daughter.”

“Is it true, that the baby is bioligically yours and Luna's?” asked Hannah.

“Where did you hear that?” asked Harry, surprised.

“Ginny told Nev,” said Hannah.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it's true. Where is Nev, anyway? I saw him leave earlier, and I thought-”

Hannah gasped. “He left? Oh...I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go and check on something. Will-will you be home later?”

Harry frowned, but nodded. “Yeah, although I don't think we'll be up for visitors.”

Hannah nodded and rushed away. Harry watched her go, confused. He turned to see Hermione close behind him. She hugged him.

“Kingsley spoke beautifully, Harry. It was a lovely service,”she said.

“Thanks,” said Harry. “I think Luna would have been happy with it.”

“I'm sure she would,” smiled Hermione. “How are you? Came up with a name for the baby yet? How's things with Ginny?”

“Woah woah, slow down, Hermione. First of all, I'm fine. No, I'm leaving it to Gin to name the baby, and she's doing okay,” he lied.

“You know I'm here if you need me for anything,” said Hermione. She smiled at her husband John, who brought her a cup of tea.

Harry smiled mindlessly at countless people who told him how Luna was such a wonderful person, and how much she was going to be missed. Harry's head was pounding, he simply wanted to take his kids and go home to Gin and the baby and tell everybody to leave them all alone.

Molly and Arthur finally took pity on him, and told him to go home. They promised to bring the kids over later. Harry needed them close, knowing they must be feeling the upheavel in their little lives too, and needing the security from him and Ginny. He wanted to lay in Ginny's arms, or take her in his arms.

He wanted them to mourn their Luna together, as only they could.

He arrived home, feeling something was off. “Gin?” he called cautiously.

When there was no answer, he got out his wand and went upstairs. He checked all the rooms, leaving his and Ginny's room for last. When he opened the door, the bed was empty. At first he was relieved that Ginny was out of bed, but then he wondered where she was. 

“Harry?”

Harry frowned as he heard Hannah's voice downstairs. He quickly went back downstairs. “Hannah, what is it?”

“Is he here? With her?” asked a teary Hannah.

“Who? Nev? No, I-” Harry spied a note on the table. He walked over and picked it up.

'Harry, there are some things I have to do. I don't know how long it will take. Fleur has taken the baby to Shell Cottage. Please look after the children and tell them I love them, and you. Gin xx'

“She's gone,” whispered Harry, staring at Hannah but not seeing her.

“They've gone away together,” said Hannah, bitterly. “She doesn't say anything about coming back.”

“She doesn't say she's with him,” snapped Harry.

“I always knew I came a poor second to them. 'They know what I've been through', he'd say to me. Well hell, we all went through something during that horrible time. Why wouldn't he open up to me about it? I'm his wife,” wept Hannah.

Harry was dumbfounded. He barely listened to Hannah, and kept looking at the note, hoping it would say more.

Hannah was ranting about Neville again, but Harry cut her off. “Go home, Hannah. I'll owl you if I hear anything. My kids are my priority right now.”

Hannah sniffed. “You're right. Maybe I should see Hermione, get some legal advice. Maybe you should do the same.”

“It's a bit early for that. Ginny is still grieving a deep loss. Her actions aren't rational right now. Good night Hannah,” he said curtly.

“Good night Harry,” said Hannah, knowing it was time she left.

 

Harry spent the next few days alone with his children. The baby was drinking Ginny's expressed milk. Harry would whisper baby names to her, trying to see if he could get one that fit her. He also whispered stories of Ginny and Luna to her, determined that she would know her mothers.

Axl and Dora were happy to have their daddy all to themselves. They were used to Luna's frequent abscences, so didn't ask much about her, but they really missed Ginny. Harry didn't know what to tell them, just saying that Mummy Gin was missing Mummy Lu so much she wanted some time to be alone.

At night, when all the kids were asleep, Harry opened up his grief and cried, still smelling Luna and Ginny in the sheets. He was angry at Ginny for leaving them, but remembered how he felt when he lost Sirius. He had just wanted to be alone, to grieve, cry or punch something. He suspected that was how Ginny felt, although he found it hard to believe she could leave her children, especially her newborn daughter.

It was on the fifth day that Hermione had come over for a visit. Harry was trying to get strawberry jam out of Axl's hair and a piece of jam covered toast out of the dvd player, so his attention really wasn't on what she was saying.

Dora was sitting on Hermione's lap, watching her daddy and her brother. The baby was upstairs asleep.

“-came to see me. Harry, did you hear what I said? Hannah Longbottom came to see me yesterday,” said Hermione.

“Hmm, what for?” asked Harry, trying to decide if it would be easier to just cut Axl's hair off.

“She wanted to know about starting divorce proceedings, and about getting custody of their two children,” said Hermione.

“Can Frankie come over and play? Or Teddy?” asked Axl, squirming under his fathers tight grasp.

“No,” said Harry. “Hermione, I don't think you should be telling me this. Isn't there lawyer/client privilege, or something,” said Harry, letting Axl go and wiping his hands under the tap in the kitchen. He poured Dora a drink of milk and gave her a couple of biscuits.

“Technically, she's not my client, although I did refer her to someone. I wondered if you wanted me to do the same for you,” said Hermione.

Harry chuckled. “I can't get divorced when I'm not married, Hermione.”

Axl and Dora went upstairs to play. Hermione watched them go, then turned back to Harry.

“No, but you could go for custody. You are listed as the father, and Ginny has practically abandoned you and them. Technically she's not even the mother of the new baby, who really does need a name,” lectured Hermione.

“It hasn't even been a week, Hermione. Ginny wouldn't do that to her kids,” protested Harry.

“She has done it already, Harry. Who leaves a newborn baby? It's not natural,” warned Hermione.

“Oh, and you'd know. You being so maternal and all,” snapped Ginny.

Hermione and Harry turned their heads to see Ginny coming through the floo. To Harry's relief, she looked good and healthy, her eyes having lost that hopeless look in them. In fact, her eyes were glacial as she stared down Hermione.

“There's no need to get so personal, Ginny. You left the children,” reminded Hermione.

“I left them with their father, what's wrong with that? And how can it not be personal, you're here to take my children away from me. Did you ask her to come here? Is that what's going on here?” demanded Ginny, turning to Harry.

“Mummy! Mummy's home,” cried Axl, racing to her and throwing his arms around her waist.

Ginny knelt down to hug him, raining kisses over his face. “I missed my big boy,” she cried.

“Mumma come home,” cried Dora, running to her. Ginny held her free arm out and gathered her daughter close, holding both her children close. “I love you, I missed you,” she kept saying over and over.

“Mumma Lu come too?” asked Dora, while Axl asked “What did ya bring me, Mummy?”

“We'll talk about all that later, after your dad's friend has gone,” said Ginny, standing up. “Go upstairs, and I'll be up soon.”

She watched them go before turning back to a stunned Harry. “You didn't answer me. Did you ask her here to take my kids away?”

“Ginny, please, I just wanted to give Harry some options-” began Hermione.

Ginny stared at Harry. He broke out of his stunned silence. “What? No, I'd never do that. I know how much you love our kids.”

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw the truth.

“Ginny, Harry didn't ask me to do anything. I just thought-”

“Hermione, get out of my house,” snapped Ginny.

“Ginny, you're over reacting. Listen to me-”

“No, you listen to me. Get the hell out of my house now, or you'll be wearing bat bogeys. NOW!” yelled Ginny.

Upstairs the baby started crying.

“I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you. I'll go,” said a teary Hermione, knowing better than to deal with Ginny when she was that worked up.

Ginny didn't spare her another glance, she headed upstairs.

“Hermione.”

Hermione was just about to throw the floo powder when she heard Harry say her name. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“I know you were just trying to help, but don't ever do or say anything like that again. This is my family, and Ginny is still grieving. We just need to be left alone, understand?” asked Harry, warningly.

“Let's forget this conversation ever happened, shall we?” asked Hermione, smiling sadly.

Harry nodded, his eyes hard.

They softened when Hermione had left and he closed the floo. The sound of the children's laughter floated down the stairs, and Harry wanted to be with them right now. Needed it, to be truthful.

He followed the sounds to his bedroom. He found Ginny breast feeding the baby, while Axl and Dora hung around her, filling her in on all that had happened to them in her absence.

“And I lost a toof, Mummy, look,” said Axl, opening his mouth wide.

“Wow, and it was one of the big one's too!” said Ginny, impressed.

“Lucy and Molly's cat had kittens, and Uncle Percy said I could have one if you said yes. Please, Mummy, I''ll be so good, and look after it,” pleaded Dora, her hands clasped together under her chin as if she was praying.

“I think that's something that Mummy and Daddy will have to talk about together,” said Ginny, acknowledging Harry's presence in the room. She lifted the baby onto her shoulder to pat, and the baby let out a big belch.

“Good girl,” crooned Ginny.

“Is that her name? Girl,” said Axl, frowning. “I hate it.”

“Her name,” said Ginny, turning the baby around to face her brother, sister and daddy, “is Lily. Lily Luna Potter, to be exact.”

“Lily's a much better name,” said Axl, nodding. He turned to Harry. “Do you like Lily's name, Daddy?”

Harry came over to Ginny's side and crouched down. Lily eyed her daddy before she fell asleep.

“It's perfect. I love it,” he said softly, kissing Lily's forehead.

He felt Ginny's hand on his head, and he lay there contentedly for a few seconds. Ginny broke the silence.

“I need to put her down. Kids, go with Daddy. I'll be down soon,” she said.

“Okay Mummy,” agreed the children. Harry lingered, watching her with the baby. Ginny lay Lily down, staying to look over her for a bit.

She noticed Harry watching her watching Lily. “She's grown so much in a week,” she said, smiling at him.

He nodded, not smiling, not saying anything at all.

“Have you told the kids about Luna?” she asked gently.

Hary shook his head.

“I'd like to do it now, if you agree. Tonight, when the kids are asleep, I'd like to tell you where I've been. Okay?” she asked.

Harry nodded again. Ginny sighed, and went to move past him. He grabbed her arm, holding her back.

She stiffened, looking down at his hand on her arm, then she looked at him. His eyes were welling up, and he looked so lost.

“Oh Harry. I'm so sorry,” she said, taking him in her arms. 

“Don't leave us, Gin. We need you. Our family needs you, you're the glue that holds us all together. We need you, I need you,” wept Harry. “I lost Luna, I can't lose you too.”

“Oh Harry, sshhh. It's okay. It will all be okay, I promise,” crooned Ginny, rocking him in her arms.

She held him for several minutes, until their son called up the stairs. “Mummy, will you play 'Sploding Snap wiv me?”

Ginny pulled away from Harry. “Okay?” she asked him. He nodded shakily. “I'm going to go downstairs. Take your time, come down when you're ready. We'll pick our time, and tell them then,” said Ginny, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled her back, kissing her deeper.

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you too,” she said softly.

The kids were happy to have their Mummy home, and they made it through afternoon playtime and tea time before they asked again about Luna.

“Come and sit down, darlings. Mummy and Daddy want to talk to you about Mummy Lu,” said Ginny.

It was a conversation that Harry had dreaded, not really knowing what to say. Ginny made it easy, telling them in easy terms that Mummy Lu had been in an accident while she was looking for the Snorkaks, and because of the accident, she had to go to Heaven, where she would watch over them for ever.

“Is there Snorkaks in Heaven, Mummy?” asked Axl, cuddling his daddy.

“I'm sure there are,” said Ginny, cuddling Dora. “Why else would Mummy Lu be there?”

“So Mummy Lu is an angel with wings now?” asked Dora.

“The prettiest angel ever,” assured Harry.

“Will we ever see her again?” asked Axl, confused.

“Every night in your dreams, and in all our special photos. Maybe we could make a special photo album just for Mummy Lu,” Ginny suggested.

“Maybe Mummy Lu sent us Lily to take her place,” said Dora. “I love Lily like I love Mummy Lu.”

“I think that might be true,” agreed Harry.

The kids seemed to accept it as well as they could have hoped for. As it got darker, they got quieter. Axl started crying as he was having a bath and getting ready for bed.

“Is it dark in Heaven like it's dark here? I don't want Mummy Lu to be alone in the dark,” he cried.

“She's not alone, Darling. Her Daddy and Mummy have been waiting to see Mummy Lu for a long time. They'll look after her,” said Ginny, holding him close.

“I have an idea,” said Harry. “Come on kids.”

He picked up Axl and Ginny carried Dora outside. Harry cast a warming charm over them all.

“Harry, what are we doing out here?” asked Ginny.

“Look up, everyone,” said Harry.

The sky was dark and the moon was a crescent. Stars twinkled brightly, hundreds and thousands of them, spanning Ottery St Catchpole and beyond.

“Is Mummy Lu up there now?” asked Axl, clinging to Harry. Dora waved up at the sky.

“I want you both to pick a star. See if you can find a new star, and I think you'll find that's Mummy Lu, watching over all of us. We can come out here any night and see her,” said Harry.

“That's a great idea. What sort of star would Mummy Lu be?” asked Ginny to their children.

“A sparkly one,” said Dora.

“The sparkliest sparkly one,” amended Axl.

“That one,” said Dora, pointing.

As if by magic, the star twinkled brightly. “It's her, it's Mummy Lu,” cried Axl, waving.

Dora waved again, and so did Harry and Ginny.

“Miss you, Mummy Lu,” cried Dora, blowing a kiss and sending it upward.

“So if you are feeling sad, or missing Mummy Lu, you can come and talk to me and Daddy, or we can look at our special photo album, and we can come out here and see her sparkle. We'll never forget her, ” said Ginny, as they took the children inside.

They put the children to bed, reading them a story, but just making sure they knew they were there.

“Will you be here when I wake up, Mummy?” asked a drowsy Axl.

“Of course I will, darling,” assured Ginny. “I'm never leaving you again. I might even have to come to Hogwarts with you when it's time for you to go.”

“Mum's can't go to Hogwarts, Mummy, that's silly,” smiled Axl, nearly asleep.

Ginny hugged her little man. “Love you,” she told him, tucking him in and kissing his cheek.

She checked on Dora, who was already asleep. She heard the baby cry, and went into her bedroom. Harry was there, rocking her. It wasn't doing any good. Lily was hungry, and only wanted one thing.

“Why don't you go have a shower while I feed her. Then we can talk,” suggested Ginny.

“In a minute,” said Harry, watching Ginny get comfortable in the chair before handing her Lily. She nuzzled around, seeking the nipple. Harry lifted Ginny's breast to make it easy for his daughter. She latched on and started sucking.

Ginny ran a finger down the baby's cheek. Lily gripped her finger, making eye contact with her mother. Ginny smiled a sad, loving smile down at her.

“ I can never get that time with Lily back, I know that. I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with it all,” she said softly to Harry, who was crouched down beside her, stroking Lily's face.

“I love her name, Gin,” said Harry.

“We had decided on Lily-Rose, but after everything, well, Lily Luna seemed a better fit,” said Ginny, switching Lily to her other breast.

“Go shower,” she encouraged Harry.

“I don't want to leave you,” admitted Harry, laying his head on her lap.

Ginny let out a tear, and she lay her hand over Harry's head, stroking his hair softly. “I'm sorry.”

“I know,” said Harry. He felt his youngest daughter kick out, and she kicked him in the head. “Thanks Lil,” he chuckled.

Ginny sat Lily up and rubbed her back and patted. She belched, bringing up a little bit of milk. Harry offered to take her, and she watched him walk around, singing a silly song about a baby in the tree tops and what would happen when it fell out of the tree.

Lily seemed to like it, for she fell asleep quickly. Harry lay her in the bassinette in their room, then took Ginny's hand and led her to the bathroom. He undressed her and himself, and they showered together.

It was not sexual, although Harry's dick was semi hard. He just needed the closeness right now. He washed her, being extra careful with her breasts. She washed him, trailing kisses over his chest and back once he'd been washed off. Then they stood there, foreheads together as the water gushed over them.

They finally got out. Harry towelled her dry, then did himself. Ginny waited, not speaking. Harry took her hand and led her to their bedroom. After checking on Lily, they got into bed, laying side by side and waited for the other to speak.

Ginny waited, then decided to start. “Harry, I-”

Harry covered her mouth with his. “Not tonight,” he said softly. “Tonight, I just need you to hold me.” He lay his head on her abdomen, where their baby girl used to be.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, and she crooned a song she had sung to Axl and Dora when they were babies. She repeated it, feeling Harry tighten his grip on her, then relax as he fell into a deep sleep.

He wouldn't let her go. Ginny realised he had been carrying an immense load ever since he had found out about Luna's death. He hadn't had time to grieve her, and Ginny knew Harry loved Luna as much as loved her. This was his time, and Ginny would give him all the time and support he needed, just as he had done with her.

She waved her wand, calling out 'Nox'. The lights went out, and the Lovegood house was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed quickly. Harry was still home, quiet and brooding. The kids played normally, but they still needed the constant reassurance that Ginny was there. She found little projects they could do together, including making the all important photo album of Luna.

Apart from Molly and Arthur checking in on them, Harry, Ginny and the kids were left alone. The only exception was Teddy. He was like a sibling to their kids, and they would never turn him away. Naturally, they told him about Luna in much the same way they'd told their own kids, and Axl told Teddy about their special 'Luna' star.

Harry and Ginny still hadn't had their talk. Ginny often found Harry just staring at her, particularly when she was doing something with the kids. He still held her close at night, as if afraid she would leave during the night.

He'd returned to work three weeks later, due to a breakthrough in a case he'd been involved in. He still checked in with Ginny throughout the day, again, afraid he would find her and the kids gone.

The case he'd been involved in had finally been closed. Harry had to work late, so by the time he got home, he knew the kids would be in bed asleep. However, when he got home and couldn't find Ginny upstairs or down, he panicked.

“Ginny? Gin?” he called, running up and down the stairs, looking in all the rooms. Surprisingly, the kids didn't wake up. His heart was pounding as he saw the baby asleep. Unconsciously he was looking for a note.

“Harry? Is that you?” It was her.

“Ginny?” 

Harry raced to the back door. She'd been outside, trying to make a decision about something, and wondering how Harry would take the decision she'd come to. She'd completely missed his arrival via the floo, as she'd been standing in the yard, talking to Luna's star.

Harry, what's-”

Harry picked her up and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and met his kiss.  
He pulled her hair, drawing her head back and exposing her neck. His mouth found her neck, marking her as his. Ginny's groan spurred him on, and he carried her over to the kids trampoline.  
He lay her on it, banishing her clothes and his.

He entered her hard and fast. He needed it like that, needed to punish her with his body. Ginny met his demands, letting him do what he needed to do. He took her ankles in his hands and spread her legs, exposing her all to him.

He thrust hard, feeling his orgasm building. He dragged her leg over his hip, needing to be as close to her as he could be. “Thought...you...were...gone...again,” he panted, with each thrust.

“I'm going to come, Harry,” she moaned. She clenched around him, making him go over the edge himself.

They lay there after, under the stars, saying nothing. When they regained their breath, Harry got off the trampoline and picked her back up. Again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The lay on their sides, staring at each other. “Why did you go?” asked Harry, gently.

“I couldn't deal with everything. That's a lousy excuse, I know. You seemed to be coping okay, but now I know you weren't. I'm so sorry, Harry,” said a tearful Ginny.

“I know losing Luna is hard, knew how much the two of you loved each other. But I loved you both too, and I felt like I lost you both. In a way, I wanted to hate you for leaving, but I couldn't. I felt the same way when I lost Sirius. I just didn't have the option to leave,” he said bitterly.

“I was...lost, thinking about losing Lu. I felt like I lost part of myself. It was hard to think about going on without her. I resented having to deal with having the baby so soon, yet when I looked into her precious face, how could I resent her? Then, when Nev came over, he reminded me of a pact that we had made at Hogwarts. I know I didn't explain it in the note I left, but it was what I needed. Some time away. I should have explained that to you,” said Ginny, aplogetically.

“Yeah you should have, and to leave while we were at Luna's service? Where did you go?” asked Harry, playing with a tendril of her fiery hair.

“We scattered her ashes. We had to wait for the full moon, Luna's orders, and Harry, it gave me the peace I needed. It gave me some time to reflect. I had never thought of losing her. I needed to think about how I was going to go on,” said Ginny.

“What did you decide?” asked Harry, nervously.

“With you,” said Ginny, simply. “I am a lucky witch, to have two amazing people love me and want to share a life with me. I love you both, in different ways. I was caught up in my grief of losing Luna, to realise I should have been home with you, helping our kids, mourning her together. I made a bad choice, I know that and I am so sorry.”

“When I came home tonight, I thought you'd left us again. I was so scared. You, Luna and the kids are my only family, and now I've lost Luna, I don't want to lose you too,” said Harry, shakily.

“Harry, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am NOT leaving you again. What can I say or do to make you believe me?” asked a desperate Ginny.

“You could marry me,” said Harry, quietly.

“Pardon?” asked Ginny, not sure if what she heard was true.

“You heard me,” chuckled Harry, rolling over so he was on top of her. “Marry me,” he said, kissing her.

“Harry, we have three kids together, we don't need to get married. I will swear an Unbreakable Vow if I have to, if that's what you want,” giggled Ginny as he feasted on her neck. 

“What I want,” growled Harry, 'is for you to be my wife. My ring on your finger. You and the kids, our home. That's it, all I want.”

He flipped her over. She sat up, and moaned, feeling his body harden under her. He fondled her breasts tenderly. As if sensing it, Lily woke up, grizzling for a meal.

“Party pooper,” complained Harry, chuckling. He moved Ginny off him getting up to get Lily. Ginny settled back on the bed, adjusting pillows behind her. Harry lay Lily in her arms, and the baby began suckling immediately.

“She's got the Weasley appetite,” chuckled Ginny.

Harry lay beside her, watching the baby feed. “You never gave me an answer,” he reminded her.

“Well, it wasn't the most romantic proposal,” teased Ginny. “I really think it needs some work.”

She changed Ginny from one breast to the other. Harry gently licked the nipple closest to him that had just been freed. Lily Luna watched him curiously.

“There is something I wanted to talk to you about. As much as it pains me, I think we need to leave this house. It's hard, having so many reminders of Luna in every room. For me, anyway,” said Ginny.

“That's another big change the kids will have to get used to. Are you sure, love?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, I've loved our time here, but I think we need a fresh start. No rush, or anything. Maybe we could move into your house?” suggested Ginny, handing Lily to him to burp.

Ginny lay with her head on his shoulder, watching as Harry talked nonsense to Lily to get her to go bak to sleep. He really was a good father, and a good man.

 

They moved into Harry's house five months later. The kids were thrilled with the bigger house, and they started moving things over there bit by bit. It gave Harry time to set up a kid friendly back yard, complete with a Quidditch pitch and a swimming pool. He knew his place would be popular in the summer time.

Ginny wasn't sure what to do with the Lovegoods home. She turned it over to Dennis Creevy, who was the new editor of the Quibbler, and it became the home base for the Quibbler magazine. 

Time went by. Sadly, the kids barely mentioned Luna anymore. Ginny still had days when she was quiet and teary. Luna's birthday was hard to get through, but Harry and Ginny talked lovingly of their lost love, and that helped.

It was Christmas morning, and all the presents had been unwrapped. The kids were downstairs, waiting for Harry to cook up his special breakfast. Ginny had gone upstairs to get dressed, as they were all heading for the Burrow later.

She headed downstairs, surprised to see Teddy coming up. “Oh, good, you're coming down,” he said in relief. “She's coming!” He raced back downstairs.

“What the...” Ginny smiled as she shook her head. She went downstairs when she saw the kids all lined up with something behind their back.

“What are you lot up to?” she asked.

Teddy, who was closest to her, yelled out. “Now?”

A voice from the kitchen yelled out “Yes!”

“Teddy, what's going-oh!” gasped Ginny. Teddy had just whipped out a sign from behind his back. 'WILL'

Axl grinned and pulled out another sign. 'YOU'.

Dora giggled, and pulled out her sign. 'MARRY'.

The three of them rushed to little Lily who was in a bouncy chair. They all pulled out a sign and placed it in front of her. 'DADDY'.

Ginny lay her hand over her mouth and turned to look for Harry. He came out of the kitchen and grinned, getting down on one knee and pulling out a sign of his own. '?'

Ginny burst out laughing, and walked over to him. “Yes. I would love to marry you, Harry.”

He got off his knee and kissed her passionately while the kids all cheered. Suddenly Teddy called out, “Hey, is something burning?”

“Oh no, my waffles!” cried Harry, running into the kitchen.

“What are waffles?” asked Axl to Teddy, who shrugged.

“A special Christmas treat,” said Ginny, picking up Lily in her bouncy chair and carrying her into the kitchen.

“Saved them. Everyone, tuck in,” said Harry, spreading his arms over the table.

“Oh boy, I love Harry's breakfasts,” said Teddy, enthusiastically filling his plate high with bacon and eggs. It reminded Ginny of her brother Ron.

“Remember we're going to the Burrow later. Nana Molly will have another big meal for us there,” said Ginny, hesitantly nibbling on a waffle. “Mmm, good,” she said to Harry's querying look.

“It's what they eat for breakfast in America,” smiled Harry. “I thought, if Mummy said yes, we could go there for a honeymoon. All of us,” he said to Teddy.

“All right!” Teddy and Axl high fived each other. Dora clapped, although she really didn't know what for. Her cat was under the table, waiting for crumbs. Lily gurgled in her chair, gnawing on a teething rusk.

“So when are you and Mummy getting married, Daddy?” asked Axl.

“As soon as possible,” said Harry, winking at Ginny.

“Can I wear a pretty dress, Mummy?” asked Dora.

“Of course, darling,” said Ginny. “A nice sparkly twirly one.”

“Mummy Lu would like that, wouldn't she Mummy?” asked Dora, scooping a mouthful of eggs into her mouth.

Harry and Ginny froze, and looked at each other. It was the first time either of the kids had mentioned Luna in a long time. “Yes, Mummy Lu would have loved to wear a sparkly dress. Something yellow, I think. She used to say it was a happy colour,”said Ginny, her voice thick with emotion.

“Can I wear yellow, Mummy, for Mummy Lu?” asked Dora.

“It's a good idea. Maybe I'll carry yellow flowers,” said a teary Ginny.

“I can wear a yellow tie. What about you two? Will you stand up with me?” asked Harry, to Teddy and Axl.

Teddy nodded, his mouth full. Axl looked at him suspiciously. “Do I gotta wear a suit too?”

“Just for the ceremony, love. You can change after, okay?” asked Ginny gently.

“'spose so,” grumbled Axl.

“Well, that's that sorted. Now we just need to set a date and a venue,” said Harry happily.

“Could we-do you think we could get married near the creek at the Lovegoods old place. There's that little nook where we used to have picnics and things?” asked Ginny. “And then the reception at the Burrow. It will mostly be family anyway.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” said Harry, remembering the nook she had mentioned. He, Luna and Ginny had gone skinny dipping in the creek one night, and made love on the grassy nook.

“Wow, I can't wait to get to the Burrow and tell everyone I got a fiance for Christmas,” chuckled Ginny.

“That reminds me,” said Harry. “Kids, upstairs and get dressed. Teddy, you can go play with your presents.”

“Sure Harry,” said Teddy. Axl and Dora left too.

Harry pulled a small box out of his pants pocket. “Merry Christmas, Gin.”

Ginny opened it. It was a lovely diamond ring, exactly what she would have chosen. Harry slid it on her third finger, kisisng her hand when it was on. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Harry,” said Ginny.

That night, in the sky, a star twinkled brighter than usual. It was Luna's way of giving her blessing.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to finish things off. Thanks for reading!

Their wedding was simple and sweet. Kingsley married them on the Lovegood property, with just the Weasleys and Hemione and her husband John present. Teddy and Axl were his combined best men, and Ginny thought they all looked so handsome in their black suits with yellow ties and yellow boutonnieres. Dora wore a yellow sparkly dress, and her bouquet and headpiece were made with yellow and white flowers. Even little Lily had a yellow and white dress on, with a yellow headband.

Ginny wore a white dress, and her bouquet was yellow and white flowers. When Arthur escorted her down the aisle to Harry, she bestowed a kiss on Axl, then Teddy before a nice snog with Harry. Kingsley had to remind them they weren't up to that part of the ceremony yet.

Finally they were married. Harry had slipped a simple band on her finger, engraved with the words. 'I love you, to the moon and back'. She loved it, and loved that Luna was still a part of their ceremony. As with Luna's memorial service, they released yellow balloons in the air.

They had a long honeymoon, touring around America. As promised, even Teddy came too. Still, they were glad to get home and get back to some semblence of normality.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Teddy was soon getting ready for Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny knew Axl would miss him, so they encouraged the two boys to spend a lot of time together. Ginny knew Teddy would miss Harry too, so she was always happy for Teddy to sleep over, and for the two of them to have some special time alone.

Dora was becoming a real girly girl, and she developed quite the crush on Teddy, to Harry and Ginny's amusement.

Lily Luna was toddling around, getting into everything. She was fascinted with the cat, and liked to crawl after it, much to the cats dissatisfaction. The cat ran away. Lily didn't care, she thought they were playing a game together.

Harry came home one day and told Ginny he'd been asked to become the new head of the Auror office. They celebrated that night.

Nine months later his son, James Sirius, was born.

For Harry, as he celebrated the end of one year and welcomed in the New Year holding his new son, all his dreams had come true. He'd married the woman he'd always loved, and together they were raising five amazing kids. Andromeda's death had left him guardian of Teddy, and they had welcomed the grieving Teddy into their family.

For Ginny, as she watched her husband hold their son, it was the realisation that life, indeed, did go on. Luna had known that Harry always had a special place in Ginny's heart. Ginny counted herself very lucky to have loved and been loved by two amazing people. She knew Luna would be happy for her and Harry.

“5,4,3,2,1...Happy New Year!” said the voice on the wireless.

“He slept through it,” said Harry, quietly. He placed six week old James in the familiar bassinette.

“As did all the others,” said Ginny, pulling aside the bed covers for Harry. She leaned over to kiss him. “Happy New Year, Harry.”

“Happy New Year, Gin,” said Harry, gathering her in his arms. He kissed her passionately, and they started to make love.

Outside their bedroom window, a star sparkled brightly over their house. Luna was never far way from those she loved, always watching over her family.

FINITE!


End file.
